A New Adventure, And Maybe A New Man
by sixtoe22
Summary: Things went differently in Run Away Little Boy. OTH GG xover. Rory moves to Tree Hill and is shocked to see a far to familiar face. RR plz! friend Kiri helped with humour!
1. Chapter 1

She stood there waiting nervously. This was so like him. He has to show up, he's not costing her twenty percent of her grade.

Then she saw him, walking towards her with his head down like a child in trouble. "Tristan! Were have you been? We're on next!" she yelled. "I cant do the play." He said, looking up. "What?! Why? You have to! ……. What's wrong?" she asked realising something was wrong. " Me Duncan and Bowmen did a stupid prank got caught and now my uncle is sending me to go back and live with my mom," he sighed. She looked confused. "Oh, yeah I've been living with my ant and uncle," he filled in the blanks. So you're really leaving…your leaving Chilton!" she said with disbelief. "Yeah I know your gonna miss me!" he laughed trying to make light of the situation. "Tristan, its time to go," Tristans uncle said from down the hall. "Id kiss you goodbye but your boyfriends watching, so…" Rory looked across to see Dean watching suspiciously. "Bye Mary!" He smirked, but he knew she saw how upset he was to have to leave. He turned around to leave as soon as he did he regretted not kissing her then and there. He'd only gotten three steps before he heard her angelic voice. "Wait!" she said turning him around. Before he knew it her soft lips were on his and before he knew it they had been removed. Once he finally opened his eyes he saw a small grin on her face. "Bye bible Boy!" she said as a single tear rolled down her face, before she turned away to face an angry Paris, a concerned mother and a soon to be ex-boyfriend. She didn't care all she could think about was how she was probably never going to see her bible boy again. She turned to see her mother but no Dean. "Mom were is Dean?" Rory asked. "Ah…he left when he saw you giving Bible Boy mouth to mouth! What were you thinking?!" she said. "Mom I've got to get on stage!" she said avoiding the subject. " No your not your talking to me!" Loralia asked. "Just drop it!" Rory yelled going back stage to be dead, which is how she felt at this very moment. After a long silent drive home Rory stopped into her room, angrily. After ten minutes when Loralia didn't come in she took it as a sign that Loralia wouldn't come in. She sat on her bed her light head resting on a pillow. How could she do this to him? Dean has been so good to her and she just treats him like dirt by kissing another guy in front of him! God, what's her problem? She looked down at her wrist to see the bracelet Dean made her for her sixteenth birthday, and took it of. Then she started thinking about the reason as to why she was in this situation. Tristan. There'd always been a spark between them. As much as she loathed him and hated to admit it they connected. In the few times he wasn't being a cocky, arrogant, sarcastic jerk he was a nice normal sensitive guy. That made her cry even more. She remembers the day that her and Dean got back together and she said she hated him, she only saw his face for a second but it looked like his heart had just been ripped of his chest. She didn't mean it she would have said anything. Then she heard her door open. "I come baring food!" Loralia said defensively, with a box of pizza in her hand. She walked over to Rory and put the food down noticing how upset she was. "Honey what's wrong?" she asked concerned. "I've screwed everything up! My relationship with Dean and for what Tristan? The Evil One? I mean he's gone and… I'm never going to see him again and…damn there I go again! I just want to stop hurting Dean." She cried. " Honey I know you're upset but do you even love Dean anymore?" she asked cautiously. " Yes…Yes just not in love anymore." She explained. " You need to tell him…go see him, heres the keys I'll see you in the morning, Night hun." Rory gave her mum a hug and was about to walk out the door when Loralia stopped her. " Ah you might want to change first me Juliet!" Loralia said in a mock English accent. Rory looked down at her Juliet dress. She went into her room to get changed before going to see Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN) So I didn't mention Max and Loralia are still engaged. **

She went into her room and quickly got changed into a blue blouse and a denim mini skirt with her saddle boots.

Then ran out the door she walked down the familiar streets and familiar houses, letting the cool breeze wash over her.

Once she finally got to Deans house she saw that no lights were on, only the one in Deans room.

What was she going to do climb a tree? YES! That was what she was going to do! She was half way up when she realised that she probably should have thought this threw a little more.

When she got on the roof she tiptoed over to Deans window. There he was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, his basketball in his hand.

She tapped on the window lightly. He slowly made his way over, opened the window and gestured for her to come in.

"Hey" Rory greeted. "Hi" he said not looking at her. "I climbed a tree… In a mini skirt and boots!" she laughed slightly. He didn't laugh so she got right to the chase.

"Dean I'm sorry!" she blurted out. " For what?" he asked sarcastically. " For everything! For kissing Tristan, in front of you. For hurting you…I really did love you, I still do, its just not the same"

"Are you with him?" he asked with hatred of the mention of Tristan.

"He's gone! That's why I kissed him it was a good-bye kiss," she explained.

"But you wish he was still here, you wish you were with him! Don't you?" he said. She didn't answer not knowing the answer herself.

"Do you even want to be with me?" He asked finally looking at her. She didn't say anything, she just took the bracelet out of her pocket and walked over to Dean and put in his hand.

"I hope one day you'll forgive me," she said before walking over to the window and going home. Once she got there she saw her mothers car wasn't there, she figured she went to get wallowing food.

Loralia was at Max house dropping of a book, she didn't see Max there so she went to the door to leave when she heard voices.

"I had a great time tonight," a feminine voice said. " Me too!" A masculine voice said it sounded a lot like Max's.

Loralia opened the door to see her Fiancé kissing some ditsy blonde.

Tears sprung at Loralias eyes.

"Loralia what are you doing here?" Max asked once he saw Loralia standing in his door way.

"Loralia?" the blonde asked stupidly. "His fiancé!" Loralia said.

" You didn't say anything about a fiancé!" the blonde asked, obviously she was a little drunk she was wobbling, and slurring her words while giggling uncontrollably.

"That's because he doesn't have one, not anymore!" she said while throwing her ring in Max's face and running of to her car. Max was about run after her when the blonde throws up all over his shirt.

Rory woke up to the sound of her alarm clock playing some up beat punk song.

She walked out into the kitchen not noticing the surroundings around her and chugged down a cup of coffee.

Once her eyesight came back she saw boxes packed around her. She heard the voice of her mother cursing the Betty Boop lamp for something or other.

She slowly walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge room. "Mom why are there boxes packed with our belongings?" Rory asked.

Loralia turned around to see her daughter. " Hey Hun! Well to answer your question were moving!" she explained with a huge grin.

"What! Why? I've got Chilton, You've got the Inn and Max! Your getting married in less than a week!" at that Loralia started to cry.

"Mom! What's wrong?" Rory asked before realising something. "Mom… You are still marrying Max right?" Rory asked dreading the answer.

"No…no I'm not… I went over to his house last night to give him that book you borrowed…and I saw him with another woman…. A blonde to!" Loralia said.

"Oh my god!" Rory didn't no what to say. "D…do you want…me to stay and help?" Rory asked. "NO! Go to school! Say good-bye to your friends, get your books, have a good day!"

"Ok, Ill go and get dressed then." Rory said, how could Max do this to her?

Rory went the whole day without seeing Max, until her last class for the day when she had Max's English class. She sat at the back.

Max was late for class, once he got there he stopped in his tracks. She didn't even look at him she was so upset that he would do that to her mother she couldn't even look at him.

At the end of class she tried to get out first so she wouldn't have to talk to Max. But he pulled her aside there were only a few people left in the room. "Rory, I take it you already know what happened…. Please tell your mother I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"For what getting caught?!" she said far to loud. "Rory," he tried but she didn't let him.

"I was so excited for you to be my step father and then you had to ruin it by cheating on my mother with some ditzy blonde who's name you probably don't even remember!" she screamed.

Now they had a very large amount of audience including: Paris, Louise, Madeline, Henry, Summer and lots more.

"And now I'm moving away from my friends my family MY HOME! And Why yes ladies and gentle men because you couldn't keep it in your pants!" Rory yelled before running to the bus stop to go home.

**AN) Please give me some reviews I want to know what you think. THANX!**

**Do you think Jess should be in this story at all?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Gilmore girls, One tree Hill and my soul!

**Sorry if I offended any blondes out there on my last chapter, its not you its me!**

**Thanx 4 the reviews hope for more CYA!**

Rory sat down at the bus stop thinking about what she had just done. That's her teacher, she should respect him. 'Like the way he respected mom!' she thought.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the bench. She opened her eyes to see Paris standing in front of her. "Geez! Your like a pop up book from hell!" she exclaimed.

"Look I know we haven't been best friends but I would like to keep in touch. Your one of the few people I know who can hold a conversation without mentioning the words 'Cherry Lipstick' or 'Brad Pitt'." Paris said all in one breath.

Rory was a little confused, was Paris proposing the gesture of 'Friends'?

"Um… okay… Is that all," Rory said as she saw the bus coming. "Uh yeah, Tristan gave this to me last night to give to you…" Paris said handing Rory a messy peace of paper.

"Thanks," Rory said getting on the bus. She sat down and opened the scrunched up piece of paper.

_Dear __MARY!_

_I'm sorry for how much I've probably hurt you. I never meant to. I didn't just have a thing for you, it was more than that. I wish I could go back in time and not screw up my chances of being friends trust me I would do anything to be the tiniest role in your life. I've probably caused a lot of damage in your relationship with Bagboy; I never wanted to do that…that's a lie!(enter smirk here!) I knew if he was gone id have at least a tiny shot of getting you, well that plan defiantly backfired! I would've told you this earlier but I never found the right moment, even though its kinda late for that I thought you deserved to know._

_Bye MARY/RORY_

_551442986-call me, if you want._

Rory smiled and pulled outher cell phone Wait she cant call him! This is absurd! This is… she had already dialled his no. and it was ringing. 'CRAP' she thought.

Good it was message bank. "Hey, leave a message after the beep, just encase you didn't know!" Rory rolled her eyes at his message bank.

"Ah…Hey its Rory or better known as Mary to some Cocky sarcastic people. Anyway Paris gave me your Number and I rang it…Well duh! So umm…Oooh Max cheated on my mom, now there not getting married and I yelled at him in front of everyone

saying he couldn't keep it in his pants… and my mother decided to move so were now moving.. Oh yeah I climbed a tree in a mini skirt and boots! And this all happened in less than 24 hours! So bye" she said hanging up. Okay did she just call _Tristan_ and tell him about her day?

Lukas walked of the river court and put his sweater on, he had to be home for dinner. Skills, Tim, Nathan and Jake kept playing. All the girls (Peyton, Brooke, Hailey) were sitting on the benches watching. He turned his phone on to see one missed call.

It was from Mary, his Mary had actually called him!

"Who is it?" Hailey asked.

"Mary!" he said with disbelief.

He jogged home joyfully. Ignoring all the cheers from his friends. He'd been talking non-stop about her for a year and a bit. On the phone, in letters and now that he's home to there faces.

**HEY! Did you like it? REVIEWS PLZ! (ENTER POUT!) they'll be in Tree Hill in a couple of Chapters. I really want to make her have a thing with someone like Logan, Felix or Jess. Just to spice things up and make Tristan a little jealous in later chapters**. CYA! (enter smile!)


	4. Chapter 4

Rory got home to find the jeep packed with all the cardboard boxes. She turned to see Luke's car also packed with boxes holding their positions.

"Mom, you do know that taking Luke's car with us would be stealing. And stealing is against the law," Rory said.

"I know," she said not looking up from her magazine.

"You do know that if you drive his car, the windshield wipers will drive you crazy, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm not driving." She looked, with a mischievous smile.

"I'm not driving, they drive me crazy too," Rory said crossing her arms.

At that moment Luke walked down stairs with far to many boxes in his arms.

"You know you could help!" he exclaimed behind the boxes.

"I am helping! I'm filling you in on the latest fashion; black is back!" she said with a smirk.

Luke replied some unnecessary comment, but did not bother to argue the Queen of Debate.

"So when are we leaving?" Roy asked.

"I'm thinking around Saturday," Lorelai replied.

For the rest of the afternoon they sat around drinking coffee and memorising the past seventeen years in this town. While watching road trip movies.

This gave Lorelai a ridiculous concept of reality.

Lorelai ran out the door leaving a stunned Rory with a half eaten Pop Tart in her mouth.

"Luke what are you doing your wasting precious Thelma and Louise time for?" Lorelai said.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Well, I came up with the best idea! Were going tonight!" she said exitedly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked pen on his pad taking an order for Kirk.

"Yes what are you talking about Lorelai, no one in this town is called Thelma or Louise?" Kirk asked, his naivety showing.

Lorelai ignored his question.

"Luke come on we're going," she said.

"I've got a Diner to run!" he told her.

"Fine Ill go with out you!" she said turning to leave.

"No! Your not taking my car!" he said following her.

An hour later once they were all ready Rory asked "So, where exactly are we going?"

Lorelai grabbed Rory's book bag and took a map out.

She spread it out and ran her finger across the page. "TREE HILL!" she exclaimed.

"You just figured that out now?" Rory asked.

"Yes what do you think Ill plan ahead?" Lorelai asked.

"Those window wipers really do drive me crazy," Lorelai sighed.

**Review plz! Hope you liked it give me some suggestions! BYEA**


	5. Chapter 5

They had been driving for hours. Rory and Lorelai passed the time by saying three guys name and choosing who was hotter.

"Okay…HA I got it! Kirk, Tailor and TOM!" Lorelai said.

"Ewe! Mom that's gross! Id rather die!" Rory yelled.

"Oh that's mean! OK give me one!" Lorelai said happily.

"HA ok…Michelle, Moorey and Gran Pa!" Rory said getting her mother back.

"Look sweaty! A Moo Moo Cows! Look at the animals!" Lorelai said trying to distract her daughter.

Rory rolled her eyes before falling asleep shortly after, she had stayed up all night (it was morning!).

When she woke up it was 4 o'clock that afternoon.

She saw that it was a little like Stars Hollow since it was small.

But much bigger than Stars Hollow at the same time. It also looked like it had a tighter clasp on reality.

Once she was completely awake she asked her mum "Mom I was just wondering if you had any idea on were we will be staying?!"

"Of course! At lunch I called my old friend Karen. I remembered she said she lived here we kept in touch a long time ago, but she said that we could stay at her place for a while.

Rory nodded before turning the music up.

Once they got to a small homey looking house Rory figured this was her stop.

They got out. Five minutes later Luke pulled up next to them. "Well I like this place better than Stars Hollow it looks less Mental hospitalish." Luke stated before they walked up to the door to knock.

GG GG GG GG GG GG

Karen spoke to her son on the phone. "Luke I need you home shortly, remember my old friend Lorelai? Well she's staying here for a while with her daughter and _male friend_. They'll be here soon so.." she was cut of.

"So get your ass out the court and get home!" he laughed. "Exactly Ill see you soon there here bye," Karen said hanging up once the door bell rang.

"Hey Lor! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"You too! This is my kid Rory and Luke the one who brings me coffee," she said.

"Nice to meat you, my son Lucas will be here soon. He'll probably bring all his friends to he always does!" She laughed as Lorelai and her went into the kitchen and get some drinks.

"Rory is gorgeous especially with those blue eyes! And Luke isn't to bad on the eyes either!" She stated.

They were all sitting down on the couch when a group of teens walked threw the door chatting. There were three girls and four guys.

Everyone on the couches stood up Rory at the front.

Her mouth drooped at who she saw.

"Tristan?" Rory accidentally let out.

"Rory?' he said as everyone fell silent.

"Piano kiss guy!" Lorelai stated happily watching the silence in front of her.

"Guy who broke Rory and Dean up guy?" Luke said confused. Lorelai nodded.

"Lukas!" Karen, Hailey, Brooke and Peyton all said together hearing what he had done.

"Lukas?" Rory said confused. "No… I.. I Didn't.." Tristan said to the girls.

"Bible Boy!" she challenged.

"Mary!" He smirked the Tristan in him coming out.

"Mary!" All the guys said checking her out not thinking shed be so beautiful.

"Mary!" all the girls said in disbelief.

After a few seconds of silence Skillz coffed. "Oh this is Skillz, Nathan, Jake, Peyton, Brooke and Hails." Lukas said remembering his friends were there.

"Ah… Lorelai." Luke said pointed out.

"LUKE!" Lorelai exclaimed with far to much enthusiasm.

**SO tell me what you think! And check my new story to.**

**I'm probably gonna make Logan come into the story to in l8er chapters. RR! THANX!**


	6. Chapter 6

Once everyone had met each other Rory went and sat outside, still in shock  
that out of all the towns in America they had to choose the one with Tristan  
in it… or was it Lucas? She still didn't get that whole name thing. Tristan/Lucas walked out to see the blue-eyed girl, and sat down next to  
her."Hey" she said not looking at him. "Hey yourself!" he said."Why do you get called Lucas?" Rory said after a few minutes of silence."My name is Lucas, my middle name is Tristan so when I went to Hartford I  
just  
started new. I was The King of Chilton and not the basketball player who was  
always in a tied down relationship!" he explained.She burst out laughing and slapped her knee she then looked at him. "You?  
In a committed relationship? Please!" she laughed."Geez that's harsh!" he laughed not feeling offended or anything."What happened with you and bag boy?!" he asked after there was no-more  
tension."We…Ah…Broke-up," she said looking down and putting a stray piece of  
hair behind her ear, a habit she had when she was nervous.His face fell. He wasn't expecting that, he thought they'd never break  
it  
off."I'm really sorry! I didn't mean..." he apologized not knowing  
whether or not to be sad for her or to jump up and down for joy."It's fine…. So that letter, what did that mean exactly?" she asked  
now looking at him.He squirmed a little before answering. "It was…um…. me ….In my own,  
ah, way of saying that I was sorry for being a complete dick for a while!"  
he lied."Oh…. well we should probably get back inside, so," she said as they  
got  
up and walked back inside.'Why am I so upset? Its not like I liked him or anything… was it?' Rory  
thought to herself as she walked into the house, yup she knew she was in  
denial.'Great! Now I've disappointed her! Wait why was she so disappointed? It  
wasn't like she had a thing for me was it?' Tristan a.k.a. Lucas thought  
to himself while following her into the house.

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! Thanx hope you like it!**

**Thanx to my beta -rnl1993. YOU ROCK!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything that relates to Gilmore Girls….well that's a lie I do own season 1,2,5,6 o Gilmore girls and season 1,2,3 of One Tree Hill.**

The next morning Lorelai and Rory set out to find a new Luke's.

Although Luke had offered to make the real deal, they both agreed that without a baseball-cap-wearing man yelling orders to a sweaty chef in a steamy diner, it wasn't the same.

Within twenty angry coffeeless minutes they found a charming café named Karen's Café.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee!" garbled Lorelai, entering the threshold which, quite surprisingly, belonged to Karen.

Even more surprisingly, and even annoyingly, there was a blond haired, blue eyed boy waiting for the two brunettes' arrival, armed with two coffees far too strong for the human body to consume.

Rory followed her mother, who was heading towards the scent of caffeine, but it was to late to realise who she was walking towards.

Tristan… No wait was it Lucas? Lets just call him Bible boy

"I figured you two would smell the coffee!" he smirked, Lorelai's eyes lit up.

"You have now moved forward from the evil one, to the one that brings me coffee!" Lorelai said as if he was god himself. Then she walked over to a near by booth.

Bible boy handed her her coffee. They both stood in a awkward silence, before Tristan broke it nervously.

"Listen, I don't want things to be weird between us, so I'm officially apologising. I was a real…"he was lost for words.

"Tristan?" Rory supplied.

"Look cant we just go back to the way things were?" he said, now desperate.

"What you want to go back to when I had an overprotective boyfriend, you were a jerk with an ego the size of Russia and I was making out with you at the most worst possible times!" she said. She hadn't had enough coffee today.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my real name, we weren't the most best of friends in the world now were we?" he defended himself.

"It wasn't just your name! At Chilton you were this quirky smirky ego-maniac and now I find this sweet-as-a-pie, apple-of-my-eye, to good looking for his own good LUKSEY WOOKSY the DUKE of CUTSEY!" she exploded, "But your not fooling me! I still see you as the king of Chilton make-out man and not this fairy tale prince charming!" she cried.

She looked up and saw his face. She didn't see anger or hurt. She saw a great big Tristan smirk.

" You think I'm cute, I'm flattered!" he said with a smile.

The potential cute 'Moment' was interrupted by a little old lady pinching Bible boy's cheek.

"Oh, is that Lucas Scott? Why, have you grown or have I shrunk?" she croaked

Bible boy looked embarrassed while he ran a hand threw his golden hair, slipping little glances at the confused yet amused Rory.

"Oh, and thank you for helping little Suzie with her school project last week. My grand daughter is turning 7 next week!" she smiled up at the slowly-turning-red 'Lucas'.

"Well it was my pleasure, she's a sweet girl," he said, "Oh, Mrs. O'Gaily, this is my friend from Hartford, Rory Gilmore,"

Rory smiled at Mrs.O'Gaily. Mrs.O'Gaily looked as though she was overwhelmed by the thought of Lil' Ol' Lucas having a female friend and left after a cheek pinching farewell.

Bible boy turned to Rory, "Yeah, that was Lucas you saw just then. I'm a stud with the ladies" he smirked.

Rory giggled and then held out her hand for a truce.

"Friends?" she suggested.

"Friends" he replied, shaking her hand.

Over at the counter Lorelai, Karen and Hailey were watching the scene before them.

"When do you think they will actually get together?" Hailey asked.

All the woman nodded there heads as the two kids in front of them got into an argument over books.

* * *

2 weeks later.

Rory, Tristan and Peyton were sitting on the river court. They were supposed to be looking for a dead famous person to do there school project on.

Rory was the only being actually doing anything constructive, while Peyton drew something for Thud magazine and Tristan was watching Rory as she obliviously looked threw book after book.

"You guys see anything you like?" Rory asked looking up and breaking the silence.

Peyton looked up to see a squirming Tristan nervously looking at Peyton for help.

"Oh I think Lukas saw something he likes!" Peyton grinned enjoying the scene of an uncomfortable Lukas.

Before Rory could respond to Peyton's remark they heard the voices of Skillz, Nathan, Hailey and Jake walking up towards them.

"Yo Luke! You up for a game of basketball?" Skillz yelled throwing the ball at Bible Boys face.

"Yeah!" he said getting up with his two friends. Rory and Peyton got up off the court and sat on the bench.

"Hey what's happening with you and Rory? She seems to be warming up to you!" Nathan asked, out of earshot of Rory.

Lukas looked over at Rory who was laughing with all the other girls, including a new member who had just joined the group, Brooke.

"Nah…All she wants right now is friendship, Im not to sure that will be changing in the near future" he said shooting at the basket and missing.

"Whatever man!" Nathan said walking over to give Hailey a kiss.

Rory sat down on the bench with Peyton and Hailey.

"So… When are you going to open up your eyes and see that Lukas is inlove with you?" Peyton bombarded.

"Geez! P.Sawyer that was subtle," Brooke said sitting down next to Hailey.

"He is not in love with me! He doesn't even like me, he's taking pity on me and befriending me! Plus if he was in love with me, he's had enough chances to let me on his secret in the past two weeks!" Rory reacted

"Ok… When will you admit your undying love for _him_?" Brooke asked.

"Geez that was subtle!" Peyton laughed.

"I'm not in love with him even if I where It'd under no circumstances work. There is to much drama with relationships. I've decided to give up on guys entirely!" Rory said, with a nod of triumph.

"The last time Brooke tried to give up on guys she ended up having sex in Hailey and Nathan's bed!" Peyton informed.

They all started laughing but stopped when Nathan came up and started to kiss his spouse.

While all the girls laughed at what great timing Nathan, Rory let her eyes wonder over to her Bible boy who just happened to turn his head in her direction at the same point in time.

The both blushed slightly and then gave each other a sweat smile before turning back to there groups.

**Thanx to my beta: rnl1993**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Sry 'bout not updating for a while…..anyway RR plz! ******


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, believe me I'd love to own Tristan or Nathan, just for _**one**_** day!**

She wasn't like all the others. She was different, unique, one of akin.

There were them. And then there was her.

Sure, there were attractive girls at Tree Hill High…but non of them could even compete with her level of excellence.

But she was like nothing he'd ever seen in his entire life, she wasn't pretty, cute, sexy non of that. She was beautiful. She was a rear, classic, natural beauty.

She had the almost un-natural looking bright blue eyes, her chocolate brown hair, her milky white skin, and her perfectly formed body….

"Mr. Scott? Are you with us?" the teacher called on him, he came to the conclusion that it wasn't the first time his name had been called, from the questioning stares from his classmates.

"Ah yeah!" he replied opening his paper pad, as the teacher turned back to the white board.

"Good then you should know the answer to my question!" Mr. Henderson said, putting Lukas on the spot.

"Uh… if I had to choose I'd choose answer Shakespeare his earlier work." he answered. He'd seen Nathan get caught daydreaming in English class all the time and that's the answer he used and it always worked. Wait…he was in English, right?

"That's an interesting answer since we're not in English, we're in Math!" the teacher laughed taking the answer from another student.

He sighed with embarrassment and looked down at his unopened text.

'OK, I need to focus, no-more blacking out in class thinking of a certain girl named Rory Gilmore!' He demanded himself.

He went threw his bag looking for a pencil when he came across a unfamiliar book.

'It must be Rory's' he thought.

He shouldn't look in it…It'd be wrong. It's not his he should just put it back in his bag and forget all about it.

Ok! Who was he kidding, shed never find out even if she did she wouldn't be that mad. So if he did end up reading it itd just be her school notes….

He'd already opened the front page.

Ok, not precisely a 'Dear Diary,' kinda thing.

Photographs occupied the pages. There were people, places and a few people he recognized, and a lot he didn't.

There was lots of Rory and her Korean friend she brought to Madeline's party, it was something like Jane or… something ane, it was Lane… maybe?

One of Rory, Madeline, Louise and Paris. 'I didn't know they were friends?' he thought.

Then he came across one of her and Bag boy. Ok remind me later to burn it, he thought.

Then he saw one of Rory and a large group of people, Rory was wearing a silver fake tiara, it had something like 16'Th birthday, or sweet 16.

This must've been on her sixteenth birthday, the one he wasn't invited to.

He noticed Lorelai, Lane, Luke (the other one), Rory's grandparents and the rest he had never seen in his entire life.

'She must really miss all these people. She seems so pulled together, so strong. But I can see in this picture how much she misses all these people.'

That's when it hit him. He has the best idea ever!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Lunch-

"So do you guys think it's a good idea?" Lukas asked everyone, (Hailey, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, Skillz, and Mouth).

"Are you kidding? Its awesome!" Brooke squealed.

"Ok so you've all got what you got to do?" he asked.

They all nodded.

"Good!" he smiled.

* * *

Lukas was at his locker with Nathan and his wife Hailey.

"You should ask her out!" Hailey laughed.

"NO! I've done that before, countless times actually and each time she shot me down as if I was some vicious, brutal serial killer with leprosy!" he over-reacted.

"Yeah that's when she didn't know you though, you guys are good friends who forever make googly ayes at each other from across the room!" Nathan laughed.

"Do you really think I should ask her out?" he asked.

"YES!" they both cried. Nathan elbowed his brother then eyed up the hallway to see Rory putting away her books.

Bible boy walked up to her and leaned up against the locker next to hers.

"So… have a good day?" he asked.

"Arg! I'm never going to come back to school! DAMN! That means I wont get into Harvard! Why is everything so darn complicated?! I'm so happy its Friday I just want to have fun tonight…by setting flames to the school!" she babbled.

He grinned at her little ramble. "Good, 'coz I was actually wondering if…" he was cut of by a guy with blonder hair than his and big brown eyes.

"Hey Ace did you miss me?!" he said to a shocked and happy Rory.

DiD yOu LiKe It? RR plz 


	9. Chapter 9

HI! Thanx for the reviews, don't worry there's no romancing between Rory and Logan. Although it does make a bit of complication for the Trory ship!

PLUS! U do know that an) r there for a reason, I said in them that I would be making Logan come in, so peeps…DON'T BE SO SURPRISED! k?: P

"Hey Ace did you miss me?!" he asked a shocked and happy Rory.

'Who the hell is that!' Lukas questioned himself.

He looked over to a just as confused and intrigued Nathan and Hailey studying the newcomer with intent interested.

"Huntzburger!" she squealed with disbelief.

Logan Huntzburger, Rory Gilmore's best friend since middle school. She hadn't seen him since the beginning of year nine, when he was sent to a boarding school in England and then Germany and then Switzerland and then a few other schools in the states and now for some reason he was here in North Carolina, Tree Hill, her school, and in the same hall. Coincidence? I think not!

Rory ran up to her child hood friend and pounced on him, he held her up of the ground as he tried to re-gain his balance.

Five seconds later her arms were still wrapped securely around his neck as she asked him "How was Germany? Oooh how 'bout Switzerland? And my two very own evil twins Colin and Finn? Wait your out of school…so what did you do to get kicked out this time?" she said all in two breaths.

"Well, the country was like it always has been the entire seventeen years I've been visiting them! Colin and Finn are, well… Colin and Finn. And I'm on Vacation so I snuck out of the house saying I was going back to school early!" he said putting the petite girl down.

"Oh my god I cant believe you're here! And what no post card? I haven't heard from you in, like, over a month!" she exclaimed holding his hands.

"Well… If I had of called you I would've told you 'bout my new piece of body art.." he smirked.

"Oh you didn't…with the scorpions and the dragons!" she scolded.

He burst out laughing. " No I didn't!" he laughed.

She hit him as hard as she could trying not to laugh.

"I didn't….. but Finn did!" he said trying to regain sanity again.

"What?! NO! I distinctly told him not to get the dragons! I remember it was 2000 my 15th birthday and he'd gotten the camera out to perform passion of the Christ, when he started thinking of how cool it'd be if they included dragons in the Catholic bible, all while he was sober, and then Colin mentioned that his new 'girlfriend' had tagged herself with his last name on her right ass cheek the night before. Then sadly Finn had heard and mixed two conversations together, and then thought the word Dragon tattoo was so cool that he wanted to get it imprinted on his abs. Then my mother made the mistake of correcting him and said that he should get a dragon on his back, then on the TV the animal channel was on, and why was that again who would have been watching lions having sex at a Lorelai Gilmore hosted party, we'll get back to that later! And scorpions came on and Finn thought that Dragons and scorpions would be a good combination!" she rambled while Logan looked at her with a small smile.

"No he didn't!" Rory sighed with relief. "He got 'If only Rory Gilmore were a Red Head'!" he chuckled.

Her face dropped and she put her hand in Logan's pocket and grabbed his phone and quickly dialled Finn's number.

'Oh so they must be _really_ good friends if he didn't even flinch when she stuck her hand down his pants!' Tristan thought.

Logan shook his head as he heard " Finn you ass! You don't mark another's name on your body! I swear this isn't the way I taught you! When you get your ass back in the states I'm gonna kick it all the way back to Australia…. Oh I will talk as loud as I want, I don't care how bad a hang over you have!" she yelled, the entire hall quickly going from the echo of yelling.

The only lasting people in the hall were Nathan, Hailey, Brooke, Logan, Tristan and a scolding Rory. Besides the two blondes and Rory the other stand byes were only there to see what their friend would do for a reaction.

Logan looked up to see the boy Rory was with previously and said "Hey I'm Logan, I'm guessing that your friends with Rory!" he said holding out his hand.

"How do you know Rory?" Tristan said suspiciously.

"We're friends from way back! She used to give me half her candy…I never really liked her, I mean I did after I knew her but at first I was just in it for the candy!" he laughed, not realizing the high level of tension between the two.

"Oh, so your one of those guys who just use's girls, are you?" Tristan accused.

'Why did this guy have to come at this very moment? The same time that he was about to ask out the girl of his dreams?' he thought to himself.

"Hey what's your problem man?" Logan defended himself as Rory came up.

"Hey Bible Boy, this is one of my best friends Logan Huntzburger. Also identified as the black-sheep of the Huntzburger family name!" she teased.

"Yeah…I'm sure your you guys are really good friends!" Tristan scoffed.

"That's right, we know everything about each other…just friends," Logan challenged, putting his arm around Rory.

Rory shook him of, not getting what was going on.

"Yeah, with benefits!" he said the jealousy in him rising all the way up to heaven.

"What's that supposed to mean, _Tristan_!" she said taken back and quite offended.

"You used to give him your candy! To a guy like that! Come on Rory! When was the last time you gave me your candy? Huh? That's right! Never!" He yelled.

"What's your problem?" Logan asked stepping closer to the other blonde.

"You!" he screamed.

Rory threw her chocolate bar at his face and said " There are you happy do you wanna stop being such an ego maniac…TRISTAN!" she said running out crying.

Logan ran after her. Hailey, Nathan and Brooke walked up to Lukas.

"Nice one!" Hailey said walking of with-a –not-succeeding-to-stop-laughing Brooke.

"Rejected!" Nathan said walking of with Hailey.

He sighed at his stupidity and banged his head on the lockers.

Sry it was so short! I'll up-date really soon, I've just got some things to do first! RR!

**And wen people review can they not just right 'great' or 'liked it…update soon!' **

**Boring tell me what you really think of it! Still Thanx to all my reviewers.**


	10. Chapter 10

Rory walked home with Logan, yelling about how conceited and horrible _Tristan_ can be.

"What's his problem? I mean he can't go two weeks without being a cocky, jealous…asshole!" she groaned as they neared her home.

Logan, with a cute smirk on his face, followed her shaking his head.

"Hey, sweetie…how was your day?"Lorelai asked looking guilty and nervous.

"Uh… why?" Rory asked not even remembering that Logan was standing right next to her.

"Hey Logan, nice to see you again!" Lorelai said avoiding the subject.

"Mom! What's wrong?" Rory said, removing her jacket.

"Honey, I know you are going to hate me for this and might possibly kill me in my sleep but… We have to go back home, to Stars Hollow, only for a few weeks I got some stuff I need to do at the Inn. Then we can come back here!" Lorelai said, Rory's mouth was all the way down to the floor.

"NO! I'm not moving back, again! First you make me leave then you want me to go back after I've made friends, I've made a new home! No-way!" she screamed.

Karen came in with Deb to here the last part of the conversation.

"What you guys are leaving? Why?" Karen asked putting the groceries down.

"I've got some stuff to take care of down at the inn, but we'll be back!" Lorelai said looking at a Rory who at this very moment looked like a mirror of herself at 16.

"I'm not leaving again… It'll be to hard to go back there and see Lane, Luke, Ms Patty… Dean. It'll make me want to stay there and I don't want to leave everybody here! Like Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, Hailey, of course Karen and… Lukas! I'm not leaving!" Rory shouted.

"Well you can't stay here! Karen's got enough on her plate let alone a teenage girl living here all by herself!" Lorelai reasoned.

"Erm… actually I'd be ok with it, there's enough room! I'd be fine with it as long as you two are?" Karen supplied.

Rory's eyes widened and she gave her mum puppy dog eyes.

Lorelai groaned. "Grr! Don't ever use the Bambi look on me ever again, you know it has an effect on me!" Lorelai said giving her daughter a hug.

Lukas walked down the street with Hailey and Nathan.

"God I hate guys that are all big and Blonde, with rich heritage!" he complained.

The couple looked at each other.

"Lukas you are a guy with blonde hair and rich heritage!" Hailey explained.

"Yeah! Well he's blonder!" he said throwing his hands in the air, as he reached his house. He heard yelling.

"I'm not leaving again… It'll be to hard to go back there and see Lane, Luke, Ms Patty… Dean. It'll make me want to stay there and I don't want to leave everybody here! Like Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, Hailey, of course Karen and… Lukas! I'm not leaving!" he heard Rory shout.

Nathan and Hailey were behind him. Once Lukas heard that she didn't want to leave him he went running down the street with joy.

Nathan laughing at his brother's techniques said " WhoopCh!" (an. As in a wip sound, implying that he is wipped!).

That night Rory was at the river court looking at the river. When Lukas came up behind her.

"Hey," he said uneasily.

"Hey," she replied.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I was being immature, a jackass, I'm so sorry!" he apologized sincerely.

"Why did you act like that?" she asked.

"I was…uh…a little jealous of Logan!" he laughed.

She tried not to laugh.

"Why!" she asked.

"I don't know. Its just it felt really…bad knowing that I wasn't the only guy in your life! It felt like when you were with Dean!" he said looking into her eyes. "But…Logan…he seems like a nice guy! Who works out!" he said not knowing what to say about Logan.

"Oh yeah you want his phone number!" she teased. He snickered.

"Rory?" he said after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

"Yeah?" she said quietly, almost a whisper.

He looked at her, as she turned to him. He leaned down towards her lips. She didn't back away this was a good sign.

They were seconds away from kissing. 'It was finally happening I am going to kiss her and it'll be magnificent!' he thought.

They were about to kiss when Rory pulled away startled at a voice calling her name. "Rory!" Lorelai yelled.

Rory looked up into his eyes before running of to her mother.

This isn't happening! Five seconds ago she was with about to make out with him and now she's gone! This isn't his day!

Hope you liked it. RR! ) 


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a week since Rory's mother had left to go back to the Hollow. It had also been a week since the almost famous kiss involving Mr.Scott and Ms. Gilmore, which was interrupted by the one and the only Ms Lorelai Gilmore the II.

In this short amount of time Rory has been able to give Mr. Scott at least five words and if he were lucky he'd even get a short statement.

'What was wrong with her? It's not like we actually did anything to be embarrassed about! That's it I'm gonna confront her at lunch…this afternoon…. tonight! Or maybe after her big surprise.' He thought in English class while slipping glances at Ms. Gilmore.

The bell rang and Rory went straight back to the house she didn't have any more classes except drama but it was cancelled.

She sat in her room, brooding about her birthday.

'I can't believe no-ones even mentioned it! My own mother hasn't even talked about the Rory Gilmore Birthday Bash we have each year, over the phone. I mean this is my 18TH birthday! That should count for a little bit of festivity!' she thought.

It was in 3 days. And from what she's heard there's only a premiere of a new teenage Drama that night!

That's it! She's not just going to sit in her bed room feeling sorry for herself for the rest of the day!

She got up to open her door and leave when she saw Lukas coming in with Nathan and Logan… Logan? When did Lukas stand within 2 metres stuck between Logan.

She couldn't just go out there and…. She didn't know exactly what she would do!

After last Fridays…. Event she didn't really know how to act around him so at first she would just avoid him, but then when she was sure about how she felt about the situation it was to late to just go up to him and act like everything was fine and slowly work up to the big problem!

What was she going to do? Climb out the window?

NO! She's not doing that again, she's not climbing down another tree!

Once again she had no say in what her body was doing, she was already out the window and onto the tree.

'I can't believe I just did that… again!'

Great, what was she going to do now?

Lukas, Nathan and Logan walked threw the door.

I know weird combination. The two blondes would never say more than insults to each other, and when they weren't talking they were shooting death stares at each other.

"So have you got everything sorted? Made all the calls, Lorelai going to be helping out?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah everything's… wait where's the birthday girl she's not here is she?" Lukas asked alarmed.

"Don't worry WBB, she's not here!" Logan said coming out of Rory's room.

"Why are you calling me 'WBB'?" Lukas hissed.

"As in 'Wanna Be Blondie!', Geez you're a slow learner!" he explained slowly.

" You can talk, your hair isn't even real!" Tristan said matter of factly. This was all being taken place while Nathan stood there rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Look at this, my hair is connected to roots, my roots are connected to my head…all signs point to real!" Logan stated smartly.

"Your _fur_ isn't even the same colour as your eyebrows!" Lukas scoffed.

"What are you, gay?" Logan sneered.

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you!" Lukas said crossing his arms.

"Ok ladies lets get back to work shall we!" Nathan ordered.

"Whatever," the two said in usion staring at each other.

"Ok so who's taking care of food and drinks?" Logan asked grabbing a pad and checking of names.

"Karen and Deb," Nathan said.

"Ok and everyone is gonna be there?" Lukas beat Logan to it.

"Yes, we've made all the calls no-ones going to not be there!" Logan said rushed.

"Good…" Lukas said with a big smile. He stopped when he saw Logan was smiling to.

Ok, this was just silly. She's been walking aimlessly around streets for fifteen minutes.

She was walking down a street with shops along them.

She saw Brooke coming out of lingerie shop.

"Hey Brooke!" Rory greeted.

"Hey Chilton Chick! What are you doing here?" asked Brooke.

"Lukas came home!" she said sitting down at a table outside of a café with Brooke.

"Why don't you guys just talk, admit your feelings for each other to each other, kiss, and have lots of makeup sex!" Brooke groaned.

Rory laughed at her good friends choice of words.

"So… I know we always go on and on about how you love him and he loves you…but how do you really feel about him?" Brooke asked sincerely.

"I don't know…. I mean I…. I don't know. Only a couple of weeks ago I broke up with Dean, it doesn't feel right!" Rory explained.

"How does it feel when you've kissed him?" Brooke said leaning in further, scared if she were to far back she wouldn't get half the conversation.

A big smile appeared on her face. " Its incredible, I mean its only been like twice but…they were just right!" she said dreamily. Brooke smiled.

"Oh, hey isn't it your birthday in like…. soon?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah its on Friday," Rory said looking down.

"Oh cool, we should like have a sleepover or something like invite everyone and play like spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven!" she exclaimed.

"That sounds really cool… just not a lot of people, I hate to be made a fuss of!" she told.

Brookes face fell.

"So, you wouldn't like having all your friends and family you haven't seen in like a month on your 18TH birthday?" Brooke asked innocently.

"What! Really! How!" Rory asked excitedly .

"No, no, no! I just meant in…um…what-ama-jig….THEORY! You know, supposedly if your Korean Drummer Friend came for a surprise party that Lukas was planning you!" she stuttered.

"Tristan did that for, for m-me?" she asked in disbelief.

"I MENT IN THEORY! THEORY…dumb ass!" she screamed earning a few disturbed glances.

Rory had to hold on to the side of her chair to keep herself steady. "What?!" she thought.

Brooke kicked herself. "Well its not my fault I can't keep a secret!" she blamed.

"I…think I'm going to go talk to Tristan," she whispered.

"NO!" Brooke shouted, "I mean, if he found out that I blurted out his plans he'd get really upset! So don't go to him, if not for me, for him!" Brook pleaded.

Rory sighed. What she needed right now was coffee.

Rory walked back to the house after a lot of thought.

This is it, she's going to end all things weird between them. She was going to walk straight in there and kiss him, and tell him how she feels.

She walked threw the front doors and looked around. She didn't see anything, but she heard a loud and heated argument coming from Tristan's room.

She recognised two masculine voices. 'Is that Tristan? Who is he talking to?' she wondered.

"Its none of your business Dan, what I do or feel. You haven't cared once in my entire life, so get the hell out of my room, my house and my life!" Luke shouted.

'I can't just leave him in there to be attacked!' she thought before opening his door and interrupting harmlessly, giving Dan, a middle-aged gentleman, a withering stare.

"Um… sorry to interrupt but we have to get started on our history project, you know, involving the effect of the Elizabethan Period in Britain…" she said, thinking fast.

Dan faced Rory, so this was the famous Dan Scott, occupation: Jackass. She had heard of him but never had she seen him.

Blue eyes, dark brown hair and an intimidating aura that made her want to run and hide behind Tristan…

At least she thought that's what made her want to have an excuse for getting close to him.

"Why, Miss. Gilmore, we were just talking about you," he started, still fuming, "I'll let the both of you get back to that."

He shot Lucas a death stare and stormed out of the room.

Lucas dropped on the bed. Rory sat down beside him and gave him a concerned look.

"So that was Dan?" she asked cautiously. Lucas gave a forced laugh and laid back on the blanket.

"Yeah, that was him in all his glory, a bundle of fun!" he laughed, again forcing it.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a squashed Mars Bar.

"Candy for Consolation?" she offered. He laughed weekly and took the chocolate.

"Actually, now that I think of it, we do need to get to work on that project!" she smiled.

"Well I'm thinking that we could include Shakespeare in our introduction. And then again in our conclusion, as an example of…"

He wasn't listening anymore. He was lost in a deep sea of unhelpful thoughts. Something in the way she moved, attracted him like no other lover. What? Now he was thinking in song lyrics!

But it was true! Something about her smile, her laugh, how did they fit that pretty little face on that pretty little frame. Huh?! Not again! And don't go thinking he likes Justin Timberlake, because he doesn't! His…um…mother listens to him, yes that'll do fine!

Wow, she was so beautiful…that was the understatement of the year! And not the only reason that he loved her. She was smart, fun- wait, did he just say he LOVED her?

"So that's why he'd been acting like a Love sick puppy!"…Oops.

"Who? Christopher Marlow?" she asked bewildered.

"How did we getting to talking about him?!" he questioned.

"Never Mind…So, what exactly did Dan mean when he said you guys were talking about me?" she asked.

Ok he was not going to tell her the real reason….which was he was madly in love with her, he wanted to kiss her, marry her, then have lots of baby's and stay with her until they were old people…. Ok he was reading to much into this.

It doesn't matter, he was going to tell her how he felt.

"We were fighting 'bout the fact that I'm falling in love with you," he said….ok he wasn't supposed to give out that much information.

After twenty seconds of silence the only sound was Rory's mouth dropping to the ground, her eyes wide with shock, Tristan spoke up and asked "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah," she said still in shock. Why is it that every time a guy confesses his love for her they always ask that.

"I'm not expecting anything from you…I just felt you should know," he said, not knowing what else to say.

Rory looked into his eyes, he'd been such a good friend and she knew that she thought of him as more. She wanted to tell him, hold him close to her, kiss him-

"Lucas Scott, did I just see that ass of a man-whore walk out of_ my house_?!" Karen yelled, obviously upset.

Rory jumped up, startled. Tristan hung his head, very disappointed.

"Don't worry about it, he just wanted to… share his feelings on my life!" Lukas sighed looking at a uneasy Rory.

"How dare he?! Come into my house, he's not entitled to an opinion…. HEY! Give me that chocolate I'm stressed!" Karen yelled, taking the consolation chocolate from his hand.

He looked at Rory who still wouldn't look him in the eye. "Um, I'll be at Brookes!" Rory said walking out of Tristan's door.

Karen plopped down on the bed and managed to look furious while eating chocolate.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Karen said and took a huge bite from the mars bar.

Tristan looked up "Nothing what so ever," he smiled.

'Why is it that whenever we're about to do anything that crosses t5he line of friendship, our mothers are the ones to stop us!?' he thought.

Sry 4 the long wait…..RR!plz 


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanx 4 the reviews! Keep them coming flames or watever!**

Rory was pacing Brooke's room rapidly back and forth, as Peyton and Brooke followed  
with their eyes.Every now and then she would stop, face them, with a finger in the air and a  
confused face then start pacing again.She started going faster as the two girls started to feel sick."Ok! What's with the Forest Gump impression?" Peyton yelled beating  
Brooke to it."Love? I mean… Love? How can he love me? We aren't even dating! He  
totally topped the whole three month anniversary, junk yard, SITTING IN MY  
SOON TO BE MADE CAR THING! He always did want to overdo Dean!" she scoffed  
in disbelief and the other girls couldn't tell if Rory was talking to them or to herself."What?" the two said in unison."He said he loved you! At last!" Brooke squealed jumping up and down happily."What did you do?" Peyton asked."Nothing! I was about to say… something then his mom came in and then I  
came here!" She yelled while throwing her hands up in the air."So… What were you going to say?" Brooke asked curiously claming down a bit."I don't know… That's a lie! I really like him. But love? That's  
way to fast! Why couldn't he just leave things the way they were? Huh!"  
She cried."So, what's the problem? You like him, he likes… well more than likes,  
yeah. But why not just get together? It is what you both want, right?" Peyton  
encouraged.Rory dropped to the ground with exhaustion. "I want my mommy!" she whined.  
Brooke and Peyton both stifled laughs at Rory's expression and went to sit next to her on the floor.

Lucas sat on the river court, thinking of his foolishness."Hey" he heard. Maybe it was Rory!No, it was her mother! He saw as he turned around to see Lorelai sitting down  
next to him."Hi," he said."Rory rang me while I was in the Taxi, and she told me everything…" she  
told him and trailed off."Great!" he stated sarcastically."Look, I know you'd hate to here this from the _mother_ but Rory will make  
the right decision. She always does… And I'm certain that the right  
decision is you!" she supplied."Really?" he asked with hope."Positive!" she assured him with a comforting pat on the back and a smile."Now we got to get going! We got a birthday bash to get happening!" she  
said him.

"Off we go." Lucas said.

"That's the spirit." Lorelai commented.  
Rory woke up on her birthday, with the sound of an alarm ringing in her ear. So she slammed it against the wall."My, my, my! What has happened to my sweat, innocent, untouched Rory? She  
used to be so pure, filled with glow!" a mysterious male said while he laughed."I hate you Logan Hamburger!" she yelled, wincing as she tried to make a  
better insult than _'Logan Hamburger'_. "Well, that's not what your ass says!" he corrected.Her eyes snapped open looked up at him, her face blank."Oh, don't tell me you don't remember my 17TH birthday! It was the  
first time you ever got completely hammered! You got _'I love Logan H., just  
as much as Finn M.!'_" he reminded smiling at the memory."I try not to think about it!" she smiled at him, when she saw he was  
holding a big box. Well he wasn't really holding it he had two workman  
wheeling it in."Ringo, John, and Gorge! What did you get me an elephant?" she giggled,  
but then saw breathing holes and thought twice about her question."Just open it!" he laughed.She did as told but once she opened it she saw that there was nothing in  
there."Ok did my gift run away?" she asked confused."No love, we just couldn't fit into the box!" Finn said walking into  
the room with Colin."We? You mean you! I'm on a no fat diet!" Colin corrected his friend while entering the room as well."You couldn't have no fat if you tried! You're a big lump of plump!  
Unlike me, I'm Australian, I have to keep my figure…. I'm exotic!" he  
said, fixing his sunglasses so he couldn't see the sun."Yeah, well so is the Bird Flu!" Colin shot back before Rory pounced on  
both of them."Love! I know I'm irresistible, but if you keep strangling us we won't  
be able to give you are pressies!" he said as Rory pulled herself away gave her a book. Rory quickly read the first short chapter and threw it  
back at him."Colin! I think you misplaced my present with a dirty book!" she yelled  
her hand out waiting for her present."I told you she wouldn't like it! Now mine! Mine! Mine!" Finn said his  
hand in the air like an impatient child."Fine!" she said as he handed her a bottle of whisky with a bow around  
it."Finn, I think this is also yours!" she said pushing it back at him."Oh I knew something was wrong today when I did my hair!" he cursed.Rory made a confused face but then realized that both his ears and his neck  
were occupied with diamonds."Oh! MY! God! Finn! You didn't have to do that!" she said hugging him with a hug smile on her face.He gave her a knowing look and started to take the jewellery off and handing it to her."Ok, yes you did! I love you my Australian Arsonist!" she laughed hugging  
him again."Ace what about me? They're my present to you! Don't I get any loving'?  
He asked pouting.She went and jumped on him, pushing him over."And it was only one time!" Finn corrected referring to his nickname.  
Rory hadn't seen Tristan all day, since she was preoccupied with her  
troublesome threesome!That night she had forgotten the entire party; Until Brooke pounced into her  
room."Ok! We gotta go… for the whole, you no, theory thing." She said  
dragging Rory out of the room, the three others following."Well, I'd like to introduce myself! My name is Colin McRae, and you are?"  
Colin said beginning to hit on Brooke."Uh Huh! That's nice but right now we got to go! Everyone's freaking  
because everyone got here early, and it's a nightmare so we need, Rory!"  
Brooke yelled as everyone got into her car.Once they got to Karen's Café , Rory was pushed threw the door and up the  
stares to see all her old friends and family."Surprise!" they all yelled.She was pounced with kisses and hugs.

Rory was standing with Lane when Michele walked up with Sukie.

'Rory! It so GREAT to zee you!" Michele said covering her with a bear hug.

"Uh! Hi Michele!" Rory said as an uncomfortable silence poured over the foursome.

"Vat! Am I vnot aloud to say hallo!" he pouted.

"Well… Uh," Sukie started.

"Oh! Dust give dis to Rory, say its from a friend!" he said throwing a box at Sukies face and storming of into the crowd.

Rory was watching everyone around her as she bumped into Hailey.

"Hey! So what do you think of our brilliance?" Hailey asked.

"Its pretty cool! Thanks! So um were is Lukas?" She asked.

"Down stairs, you should probably," she was cut of by an Australian accent.

"Love… You are beautiful! You must be so exhausted, you've been running threw my mind all day!" he said shamelessly as Rory and Hailey rolled their eyes.

Hailey was saved as Nathan wrapped his arms around his spouse.

"Ooh! Boyfriend alert!" Finn winced.

"Husband!" she corrected.

"Huh! Married in high school, that's as serious as John Howard's plans for Australia!" he scoffed.

"Who?" Hailey asked.

"You Americans disgust me!" he stated with disgust, his eyes drifted to a Korean girl whose name he just remembered as Lane.

"Excuse me Ladies!" he said taking Nathan's bear before walking in her direction.

"Finn stay away from her!" Rory yelled it was too late though.

She was standing next to her mother who was licking her fingers that had whipped cream from the cake on them. Lorelai looked up to see Luke staring at her, smirking witch was very odd considering that this was coffee Stars Hollow Luke!

Lorelai blushed and winked at him.

Her eyes widened in realisation.

"Ewe! Gross! You slept with Luke! Oh my god!" she said almost hurling.

"Hey keep it down!" Lorelai smirked.

"And what's with the whole whipped cream thing? Oh god! Gross! Kinky? That just toped it of!" Rory cried.

"No of course not, when your twenty-one ill tell you the real reason!" Lorelai said.

Rory looked over to see Finn making another move on Hailey.

"Oh Love! Come on! Just one beer! I promise I'll be on my best behaviour! I don't bite… unless you want me to of course!" he said offering her, her husband's previous beer.

"Hey would you mind stepping up a bit there!" Nathan said walking up again.

"Well you can't sue me since I'm not really a citizen!" he backed away.

"Hey! I'm Australian I can get away with crap like this!" he defended, his hands up to his chest.

"Oh yeah? Tell me one Australian person that has gotten away with something crucial?" Hailey asked.

"Well there was Ned Kelley, John Howard, Chrissy Amphlett! You know, the chick that used to touch herself when she sang' I touch myself'?" he replied. She laughed before she was smothered with more hugs.

She didn't even have time to eat or anything because the whole night she was  
chatting to everyone. They where going to cut the cake soon and Rory had said she needed to use the restroom to get away from everything from the moment. Although watching Finn hit on Peyton and Brooke was amusing. She quickly ran down stairs to see Tristan sitting at the piano.

'_Why wasn't he up at the party?_' she thought.

"Well this seems awfully familiar." Rory said and before she knew it she was sitting down next to him. Lucas chuckled softly. "So it does." He said and thought _'Hope another part will be to, minus the whole you running away crying part.'  
_  
"Hey," she said."Hi!" he smiled."Thank you so much, really!" she said."What are you doing down here? Why aren't you up there?" he asked  
playing notes n the keys."Its all very overwhelming… plus I wanted to try find you…" she  
said.He looked at her, she looked beautiful, she always did but today she looked,  
older."What are you looking at?" she smiled."You look so different, so much older, you look so beautiful!" he said  
caressing her cheek.He cupped her cheek, lightly. She put her hand over his.Slowly he moved in close and kissed her lips.He was expecting her to push away crying with in two seconds but she kept  
kissing.When air became a problem they pulled away.She had her hands in his hair, his on her back."I'm so glad you didn't run away crying this time!" he laughed before  
kissing her again.

**RR! Thanx to my beta- Rebecca/rnl1993**


	13. Chapter 13

Rory and Lukas were still down stares kissing when they were interrupted by the sound of someone's voice.

"Geez! Man you finally did it! Its kind of a cliché though don't you think?" Nathan said before Hailey dragged him upstairs by his left ear.

Leaving an irritated looking Logan.

"We're 'bout to cut the cake! It would be tremendous if Rory, the birthday girl, was there for it!" Logan reminded sarcastically not looking at Rory.

"Um ok, lets go…." Rory frowned wondering why Logan was so angry, but all bad thoughts vanished her mind when Tristan placed his hand on her lower back.

They walked upstairs in a deathlike silence.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, the large collection started singing happy birthday.

Rory was pulled away from the two blondes instantly.

"Make a wish sweaty!" Babette said flashing a camera in Rory's face.

She closed her eyes and wished. She didn't know what to wish! But then she looked over at Lukas smiling sweetly at her witch caused her to blush. 'I hope nothing screws up whatever it is me Tristan have got going' and then blowed out the candle.

She walked over to the two blondes, after everyone congratulated her.

"Hey guys… Everything good over here?" Rory asked stepping between the two.

"Everything's fine ace, and might I add you are looking stunning! I mean seriously, you look beautiful!" he said sincerely at the end, putting his arm around her.

"Why thank you! But why are you so surprised?" she laughed. Just realising that Tristan had walked away, leaving them alone.

She looked around the room to see his soulful blue eyes on her, smiling at her. A smile that was truehearted. He was at the side of the building were no one else was.

"Um, would you excuse me a minute?" Rory said not waiting for an answer.

She walked up to him, smiling dazzlingly.

"Hey," she blushed.

"Hey yourself!" he replied.

There was a short silence, when Rory looked down at her feet smiling shyly, the sound of laughter, and light music in the background.

He looked at her intrigued, before lightly taking her chin on his finger tip, so he could see her face.

"Is this really happening?" he asked sighing with hope.

She smiled sweetly. "Yup, it is!" she giggled.

He moved closer, she the same. They could feel each other's breath on their skin.

"Your breath smells like strawberry bubble gum!" he laughed.

"Yeah, well yours smells like Colgate mouth wash!" she laughed.

He snickered before putting his hand threw her hair, and looking into her eyes, her big bright blue eyes.

She put her hand on his cheek, loving the feeling of his skin on hers.

"Rory, you do understand that if you decide that you don't want anymore than what tonight has already given us…. I will kill myself!" he laughed.

"Well, I do have to keep my options open! I mean you're not the only good kisser! There's Logan, Finn, Colin… isn't that good, I'd never actually say it to his face though!" she stated seriously.

"Rory," he scolded.

"Yes I do know what you mean!" she said putting her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist.

"Good!" he smirked.

"Good!" she grinned.

"Oh my god! I never thought Id be hooking up with Tristan Dugrey/Lukas Scott, on my eighteenth birthday!" she laughed as he snickered sarcastically, before taking her lips as his own.

They were kissing passionately before Lukas pulled away alarmed.

"Wait! You _kissed_ Logan and Finn… and Colin?!" he asked eruptible.

"NO! Just the first one…and the second!" she said innocently.

"You! Kissed! Logan! But I thought you two were just friends?" he stated jealously.

"Look, I was fourteen, we were at a birthday party playing spin the bottle, and with Finn, it was my 16TH and it wa before I got the Tattoo…. Wait why am I explaining myself to you? Its not like I'm your girlfriend right!" she asked herself.

"Oh, so your not my girlfriend huh?" he laughed kissing her again.

"How bout' now?' he laughed.

"Hmm? Well almost but then you kind of bit my lip!" she laughed remembering what he had said the first time they had ever kissed.

"Oh! Come on! I was being nice! Seeing if you were ok, caring!" he said defensively, blushing slightly.

"Is that what I think it is? Is Tristan Dugrey, the king of Chilton, Confident womaniser, blushing?" she teased.

"Arg! Don't be mean!" he demanded.

"Rory? Were' the birthday girl? She needs to open her gifts!" Taylor yelled.

"Taylor?" Rory asked no one confused.

She ran out to the party, leaving Tristan there his lips perched to kiss the non-existent girl.

"There she is!" Ms. Patty smiled.

"Mmh! And who's the chunk'a'hunk you were with doll?" Babette asked shamelessly.

"Babette!" Lane said defensively.

"What! I'm just curious! What's wrong with that?" Babette said in the same tone.

"Rory, you don't have to say anything! Its your life and your business!" Lane said proudly.

"Thanks Lane!" Rory said happily. Then Lane mouthed openly 'I want all the details! Is he a good kisser?'.

Rory frowned before opening her presents.

"Taylor! What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"Well there is a Towns chairman convention in North Carolina and since I'm the towns chairman of Stars Hollow, and I was invited! It would be a little rude to not show up!" Taylor laughed.

"Well, good for you Taylor, but what I meant is what are you doing here, in Tree Hill, at my daughters birthday party!" Lorelai asked as Rory came up with Lane at her side asking questions about the vaguely familiar face, who she was seen flirting with.

"Hey Taylor…What are you doing here?" Lane and Rory both asked.

"Oh fine! I'm here to see Rory turning eighteen! Is that such a crime? I have known the both of you two for a very long time! And when I found out that I wasn't invited, well, I was astounded! I expect better manners from the both of you!" he stated furiously before storming of.

"Well it was nice seeing you! Don't be a stranger!" Lorelai yelled after.

Rory was sitting down on a run down old couch, with Lane, Brooke, Peyton, Logan, Finn, and Colin.

"Come on love! You can't go home, on your eighteenth birthday alone! It's depressing! Me, Id be willing to be that someone!" Finn flirted with Rory bluntly.

"No that's ok Finny! You've already given me a wonderful present!" she rejected.

"Its Colin isn't it! It's him and his short stubby legs and his spiky hair, and that _American _accent! You can never just settle with long, unattainable hair, green moving eyes, and an exotic accent! How long has this been going on!" He rambled.

"Finny, don't be angry, I'm not emotionally available right now!" she laughed.

"That's all right I'm not looking for anything else right now or in the near future!" he tried.

She gave him a 'enough is enough' look but playfully at the same time.

"Your right! I've been very bad, spank me!" he tried for the last time.

'Finn! That's not the way you speak to a lady! And one of such class and innocence!" he laughed.

"Hey guys mind if we join?" Lukas said as him and the rest of the group came and sat down.

"No that's _fine_!" Brooke said eyeing Finn up as she said 'Fine'.

They were all talking about unsuitable things when Lukas came and sat down next to Rory.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"Hey…Do you think we should tell them?" he asked.

"If you want!" she smiled.

She took a glass and tapped it with a spoon.

Once she got everyone's attention she continued.

"Me and Luke are now officially a couple!" she giggled as everyone clapped, well almost everyone, not everyone new who he was.

"Finally!" Brooke squealed.

Just after Brooke said that, Lorelai stood up and tapped her glass.

"I would just like to say, me and Luke are now officially a couple!" she laughed as a roar of applause went threw the rooftop.

Once everyone calmed down Rory yelled over to her mum.

"You stole my moment!" she pouted jokingly.

"Yeah well, my announcement had a _longer_ time coming than yours!" she replied.

"Hey," Lukas said walking up to her.

"Hi!" Rory said walking closer to him.

Lane was standing next to them with, Hailey, Nathan and Peyton.

'Bye!" they all said walking away In different directions.

"Well, that was subtle!" Rory sighed.

"So, before you ran away for your materialistic wants…. We were right about" Lukas said leaning in and kissing Rory lightly on the lips.

"Here!" Rory ended.

"Happy Birthday… Mary!" he laughed before they hugged each other tenderly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanx 4 the reviews!!!! PLZ GIVE ME MORE!!!**

**Disclaimer- own nothing! So don't put me on trial coz I have nothing to offer!!!!**

One Month Later

"Stop!" she giggled.

"Not until you admit it!' He said, tickling her ribcage.

"Never!" she protested.

"Then I won't stop!" he replied.

"But…How could you think that The Beatles was better than Rolling Stones!" she argued, laughing wildly.

"Coz, The Beatles had heart and soul were the Rolling Stones only had… botox and bounce!" he defended, stopping his torture.

"Ok…You may be right there! But the lips of the Rolling Stones aren't nearly as good as yours!" she purred seductively.

"Oh, I'm with you there!" he replied before kissing her passionately.

They had begun their make out session when Rory started kissing down his neck and then back up to his ear.

"Now that you have surrendered I will be the torturer!" she said before lunging for his ribs.

"No fair!" he laughed as he rolled her over onto her back, tickling her aggressively.

"Stop!" she pleaded weeping from her laughter.

"What's the password?" he ordered.

"What? Are we in fifth grade! Are we playing in your secret no girls aloud fort?" she asked with shock.

"Tell me!" he demanded.

"Tell you what!" she groaned still laughing.

"Tell me that you love me!" he told before he knew what he said.

For the past month that they'd been together, he'd never said he loved her, again. And she never said she loved him. They steered away from the subject every time it came up.

"What!" she blurted out, she'd stopped laughing because he had stopped tickling.

He closed his eyes sighing and rolling of off her.

"Tristan?" she said sitting up and touching his arm.

"No, Rory!" he shouted.

"What!" she asked bewildered that he just yelled at her.

"I'm sick of this! Sick of how you're always…we're always avoiding the issue! I love you Rory! You know that, I know that. So why is such a big deal? I get it! You don't love me, not yet and I'm giving you your space, so why can't I tell you that!" he asked.

"Tris…" she was cut of.

'No! I don't care if you don't love me! I love you!" He said calming down.

"I… want to tell you that! I want to tell you how much I feel for you, how much I want to be with you, how much you are!" he said moving closer to her.

"So… Can I tickle you again or are you gonna say the password?" he asked looking down at her.

She was looking down at the ground thinking.

"Fine!" he sighed walking towards the door.

"Wait!" she yelled.

"What!" he spat turning around.

"I love you!" she rolled her eyes.

"What?" he asked, no emotion on his face besides shock.

'What? That's what I asked her? Could I have sounded more like un idiot?!' he thought.

"Damn! You Tree Hill kids are hard to please!" she laughed nervously.

"You love me?" he asked speechlessly.

All of a sudden Lorelai burst threw the door.

"Yes! She loves you! Now, since it is only 6:30am on a Saturday morning would you kiss, get dressed, and go away! Far away! So I can have my beauty sleep!" she groaned before walking back to her room.

"Ok!" Lukas said as he left the room to go get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Luke! Please!" Rory pleaded, watching her boyfriend wipe shaving cream of his face and putting toothpaste on his toothbrush.

"I have to look hot if I'm going to be out with you! I don't want to look like the bag holder!" he reasoned.

"Arg! I'm not gonna get ready coz your in my bathroom! Why is that!" Rory screamed.

"Coz, my bathrooms being occupied by your mother, my mothers bathroom is being used by her and the shared bathroom is accompanied by your toy boy Logan! How long does it take to powder your nose?" Lucas yelled to Logan.

"'Bout as long as it takes to shave your back!" he replied.

"Ok! Boys, back to the initial conversation! Who's gonna be out first?" she ask impatiently.

"Him!" the two yelled at the same time.

"Arg! Pathetic! That's what both of you are, your like to little old lady fighting for the prize for the biggest pumpkin! At least watching them is cute! With you to its just…PATHETIC!" she rambled, her hands flying about like a crazy person before storming out of the house, make up bag in her hands.

She walked as fast as she could to Peyton's house. She finally got there, she was relived, and she didn't have to pass any more people looking at her like she was this big fat elephant walking down the road.

She slammed the front door loudly, cringing as she heard the windows clatter.

'Make mental note: no slamming doors!' she thought to herself before walking up stairs just in time to hear Brooke say "Ok, Major PMS attitude thing happening here!" rather optimistically.

"Garr! Why are you so happy?" Rory growled lying down on the bed.

"UM! Mostly coz I just saw one of my BFF's sit in a lump of green paste!" Brooke laughed, her hand to her face trying to hide it.

"Huh?" Rory groaned confused before she realized what her friend had just said.

Rory sprung up and ran to the mirror, closing her eyes dreading what she was about to see.

She opened them to see her, knee-high dress's back, covered in a green musty slush. Oh and Brooke laughing on the ground like a child on a sugar high.

"Oh, no!" she sighed, running towards the bathroom to have Peyton come out of there dressed in a… white towel?

"Woe! Hold on let me take a picture… I know my cameras around here somewhere!" Peyton teased, her index finger on her lip pretending to be deep in thought.

"Wow! We got ourselves a new Ray Titus!" Rory said nonchoheirently.

"Don't worry about a couple of friends seeing your ass covered in green shit! The whole worlds gonna seen it!" Brooke laughed pointing towards the computer.

"Oh great! I'll be Utubes next biggest star; I see it now 'Oops! I had an accident… It's supposed to come in the other way!'" she cried stumbling into the bathroom.

After a few seconds of muffled noises in the bathroom, and laughter from Brooke and Peyton, They heard the shower turn on.

"Hey…Ah Rory? What cha' doin in there?" Peyton asked confused.

"Oh…Um…. The pasty, gooey stuff…. kinda went threw the skirt!" Rory stumbled over her words.

This explanation caused the two girls to fall to the floor laughing.

Once they heard the shower turn of, Peyton walked back over to the bathroom door and knocked loudly.

"Hey Ror? I got your clothes!" She said happily as Rory stuck her hand out.

Peyton stayed in that position, her hands behind her back, she was biting her lip hard, trying to keep her laughter inside.

"What is it Halloween? This skirt wouldn't even be worn by Paris Hilton, it's so short!" Rory said in disbelief.

Brooke started laughing as Peyton tried to explain.

"Well, all my clothes are at Brookes, I'm staying there this weekend and we're gonna be renewing our clothes! I've only got the ones I'm wearing and that!" Peyton cried, with laughter of course!

"Fine! And um…. I can't believe I'm actually asking this but… I was in such a rush to get out of the house that…I forgot to put my bra on, and the gooey stuff…. went threw my skirt and onto my skin and onto my underwear!" Rory sighed loudly, scratching her head in the process.

She waited a second before she heard the two girls burst out in laughter.

"Like I said, I don't have any clothes!" Peyton reminded.

Rory sighed before she heard Brooke cough in acknowledgment.

"Well, you never know when your gonna be caught in a situation with no underwear!" Brooke laughed.

**Same time, different house. (AN, when its in Brookes bedroom its in italic!) **

Lukas walked into his brother's apartment to find an annoyed Hailey, obsessed Nathan and a laughing Skillz and Jake.

"Nathan! Please! I need to use the bathroom! Your not the only one who has to do their hair!" Hailey whined.

"Dawg, you gotta be kidding me! That whole time you've been in there you've been doing your hair! I thought you'd have been doing something more manly!" Skillz shook his head.

"Or doing your wife! Jake laughed, crudely.

"Eew, gross!" Lukas exclaimed rapping an arm around Hailey protectively.

"Or jackin' himself off! That's more manly than braidin' his hair!" Skillz replied, ignoring the disgusted looks from his friends.

"Who's Brooking themselves?" Bevin asked stupidly, walking into the room.

"No-one!" Hailey, Lukas and Nathan both said at the same time.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Hailey asked walking over to her in her bathrobe.

"Well, my plumbing's down and I came over here to get ready! I already went to Brookes, but she's not home, Peyton's my next choice!" Bevin pouted.

"Well, no-ones going to get ready here except Ms. Beauty Queen!" Hailey shouted at Nathan grabbing her bag and walking out the door with Bevin.

"At least I'm not a Drama Queen!" Nathan replied walking out as he heard a door slam behind them.

"Dude that was not called for!" Jake shook his head knowingly.

At that moment, Logan and Mouth came threw the door laughing.

"What the hell is he doing here? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked twice.

"Well, my good friend, Mouth here needed a ride, coz apparently, you guys are all going to Tric! And you seemed to let it pass your mind to tell me about it!" Logan replied smugly.

"Yeah, well, there was actually a purpose to that! You see, it was, for you to not come!" Lukas cried.

"Well, it doesn't matter Rory already invited me!" Logan shrugged sitting down lazily.

Lukas sighed with anger, counting to ten in his head.

All of a sudden, Colin and Finn came running threw the door.

"Mate! We just saw your_ wife_ storming of down stairs! She looked pretty steamed… that made her very hot! So I worked my magic!" Finn said triumphal.

"Yes that's, his way of saying '

Finn was rubbing his cheek sadly and Colin looked at Finns moping and hit him across the back of the head, causing most of the guys to start laughing.

"Ok! I've had enough of this stupidity! When the Hell are, you," he said pointing towards Logan and Then Colin and Finn, "And you two… things! Going back to where ever the hell you came from?" Lukas asked impatiently.

"Well, when Rory sees what a mistake it was to ever look twice at you!" Logan stated arrogantly, Colin laughing along with him, but Finn mouthing to Lukas 'Not true! At all! I always liked you!' he said the last part out loud.

This earned Finn another slap over thew head.

"Ouch! Mate If Rory was here to witness this shed kick your ars!" Finn cried like dobbing child.

"Yeah well, if your mother were here to witness this she'd give you up for adoption! Wait! She already did that!" Colin replied smartly.

"Oh, that's it you bring my mother into this, I'm forst to sink to the lowest possible retaliation…. Logan! Colin's a dick!" Finn howled conceitedly.

Colin stood there looking offended, before Finn hit him over the head.

"OW!" Colin screamed, Finn stood there with a look of triumph.

"Ok, now that we have covered that… conquest…. We can get to the real conversation…." Jake continued before he was interrupted again.

Tim slammed the door open.

"Dude you guys have to check this out!" Tim said giddily.

"What are you talking about, dweeb!" Logan said his hands to his face, wincing at the sound of Tim's squeal.

"What's up with you?" Skillz asked the other blonde carefully.

"I was a little distracted last night! I couldn't sleep," he explained.

"What was it?" Mouth asked curiously.

Logan smirked from ear to ear. "Swedish flight attendant!" he replied happily.

"Woe man!" Most guys congratulated him except of coarse Lukas and Tim.

"Dude you guys have to check this!" Tim urged holding his laptop up.

"Tim what the hell is it?" Nathan asked annoyed.

"Lets just say its this years next funniest hoe videos!" Tim laughed at his_ clever_ remark.

"Man, just say its cool! OK!" Nathan corrected.

"Whatever! Just look at this!" he said setting the computer down in front of them all, as everyone gathered around.

"Oh!" Jake said.

"My!" Colin said.

"God!" Mouth finished.

"Also my god, Mate!" Finn said looking at the screen with intent interest.

Rory walked out of the bathroom to see Brooke, Peyton and two newcomers, putting makeup on and one Hailey who was struggling to get dressed in a bathrobe and the other Bevin putting unnecessary amount of lip-gloss on.

"_I AM NOT WEARING THESE!" Rory screamed, getting their attention._

"_Wow! You're looking hot!" Peyton laughed._

_Rory rolled her eyes. She was wearing a black bra with pink laces and the same patterned thong. This defiantly belonged to Brooke!_

"_Woe! Who new Rory Gilmore was a Victorias secret kinda girl!" Hailey laughed taking her bathrobe of to be wearing a pair of jeans and her black flared Singlet inside out._

"Woe! Who new Rory was a Victorias secret kinda girl?" Nathan smirked, while Lukas slapped him over the head, but he wasn't making any attempt to close the laptop.

Straight after Nathan's remark Finn and Colin raised their hands willingly, only to be punished with a slap over the head by Logan and Lukas.

"So this is what happens when girls get changed!" Jake laughed, watching the group of girls dance around a half naked Rory and a Hailey taking her shirt of to put it on the right way and standing there in bright pink bra, this was all being taken place while Bevin sat there oblivious to all the ruckus happening around her.

"Woe! Hails put your shirt back on!" Nathan said as if she could here him, and strangely she did, this time the right way.

"Well, you have her on a tight leash!" Finn giggled, still a little drunk from the night before hand.

"Shut up man!" Nathan spat.

"Yeah, well, while all your girls are dancing and taking there clothes of, mines sitting inn the corner doin' her own thang!" Skillz smirked proud of his little scout.

As he said that Bevin looked up and saw the commotion and joined in and for some reason walked over to Rory, a strange look on her face and bent down towards Rory's but.

"Yeah, she's doing her _THANG_!" Lukas laughed.

"Rory! How can you always be covered up in…wool! When you have such an amazing body?" asked Brooke, circling her spectacley. 

"_Yeah! And that ass!" Laughed Peyton not noticing the tattoo._

"Guys I really don't like being an exhibit!" Rory groaned, rapping her hands around her.

"_Oh yeah!" Hailey laughed before tickling her, as did the rest._

"_Oh my god! Is that what I think it is?" Bevin gasped walking over to Rory and bending down to Rory's rear end._

"_Uh, guys this is getting really uncomfortable!" Rory reasoned. The truth was she really didn't want them to find her tattoo._

"_Jesus Christ! Rory Gilmore, got a tattoo…before me?" Peyton asked more than stated._

"_Oh! And what it says is really gonna get you wondering!" Brooke accused, giving Rory a questioning look._

"_Look! It was…nothing! Just a few too many tequilas!" Rory laughed nervously._

"_Rory? You do realise what this says, right?" Hailey frowned._

"_Yeah, minus the whole Finn part!" Peyton added._

"_Yeah, it's like totally…off beat! I mean I know Logan's like the definition of gorgeous! But if Lukas saw this…he'd like…go crazy!" Bevin said, with a confused face shaking her hands around._

"_Look! Its just, a tattoo! Plus I already told him!" she cried not looking them in the face._

"_Ok, why the hell are you so defensive on this subject?" Brooke questioned, now feeling something really wrong with this topic._

"_Damn! We have to go! We'll meet you guys there!" Peyton said as, Hailey and Bevin went with her, leaving Brooke and Rory there._

"_Rory, Come on, we are like best friends! Why don't you trust me?" Brooke asked offended, and hurt._

"_What am I on trial?" Rory laughed in incredulity, walking over to the bed and sitting down._

"_What the hell, is up? You got all moody!" Brooke said sitting down next to her._

"What the hell is that on her…ass?" Lukas asked as quickly as he could.

"Oh, it's a tattoo!" Colin confirmed.

"Well, yeah we already know that! But what does it say?" Nathan pushed.

"Well, it says…"Finn was about to explain, but Logan punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! If Rory were here to see the abuse you two were giving me she'd cut off your allowance!"

"Dude what does it say!?" Lukas asked.

"Come on man!" Logan pleaded.

"It says, 'I love Logan .H. just as much as Finn .M.'" Mouth said zooming in on her left but check.

"Look, dude it was a long time ago! It doesn't mean a thing!" Logan said, even though he knew it was a lie.

"What do you mean? It means everything to me! She loves me, just as much as Logan!" Finn said smiling, his arms rapped happily around his chest.

His happiness didn't last for long, because he was knocked of his feet with a very hard, very angry and a very not happy Lukas.

"Dude that was so not called for!" Logan said, laughing slightly.

"No, you are right! I meant to hit you!" Lucas said punching Logan very hard on the mouth.

"Great! Now I have to carry _two _bodies back home!" Colin moaned as Jake and Nathan, pulled Lukas away from Colin.

"Ok, I always knew you didn't like him, but I thought we had a special connection, what happened to us?" Finn asked sadly.

Luke tried to pounce this time Finn got the idea and ran out the door, a laughing Logan and a mumbling Collin at his side.

"Ok, now what the hell, are they doing?" Skillz asked.

"_Rory, you know you can always talk to me…about anything!" Brooke urged curiously, curiosity wasn't the only reason as to why she was being so pushy, she wanted to be there for her good friend in... Whatever was wrong with her!_

"_I know, it's just...kind of a soft spot," Rory looked away._

"_Well its a good thing I'm a soft person!" Brooke laughed._

"_Ok, well, me and Logan have been friends since middle school, and almost everyone thinks I had my first kiss with Dean, but it was really… Logan. And I have never told anyone this but…I after me and Logan kissed we kinda started to date" Rory started, Brooke was already glued to the spot._

"_Wait, so… Your first boyfriend was Logan, your First kiss was Logan and…now you guys are like just friends? Ok, sorry if this is like none of my business… or out of line but… This sounds like total bullshit!" Brooke cried._

_Rory frowned before continuing, "We were together for about three months, then he started to get into trouble in school, and eventually he got kicked out. So then his parents started to send him to boarding schools around Europe, we kept in touch but we decided we were better of as friends! Then… he came back for my seventeenth birthday…the same birthday I got my tattoo. We were a little drunk, I know that is so not me…but thank Finn for that but that's a whole other story! But then we decided to get tattoos, and I got this tattoo, for fun," she clarified._

"_Ok, so I'm just going to ask this straight away, um… when yo say you got drunk, please tell me you guys didn't have crazy/make –up/drunken sex did you?" Brooke asked innocently. "No!" Rory said deadpanned._

"_Well, as I was saying… that night… well morning technically, and we were both walking home… and then we kinda kissed and then I threw up. Then the next morning we avoided eachother like the plague and then before he left he told me he loved me… then Dean came over and Logan left… I didn't see or hear from him in about six months and then he calls acting all normal and we just stayed friends…we never mentioned it again," Rory said, looking over at the wall._

"_Woe! And I thought I had a complicated relationship with Lukas!" Brooke laughed._

"_What do you mean?" Rory asked suddenly very interested in the conversation._

"_Oh, has Lukas never mentioned the whole… situation?" Brooke asked now feeling very red._

"_What situation?!" Rory demanded._

"_You know the whole thing with me and him together…" she was cut of._

"_You two were together?" Rory asked astonished._

"_Well, I guess he hasn't told you about the whole Love triangle, Peyton, Lukas and me thing huh?" Brooke said, immediately kicking herself for her big mouth._

"_What?" Rory asked feeling very insecure._

_After Brooke told the whole story, Rory sat there, with tears in her big blue bulging eyes._

"_Rory, I'm really sorry you had to hear it from me?" Brooke said apologetically._

"_It's ok, really. You should get going! I need to get dressed anyway!" Rory forced her laugh, trying to hide the hurt, she failed miserably, her voice cracking slightly and a few stray tears flying from her eyes._

"_Rory?" Brooke started moving closer to Rory, but Rory moved back, grabbing her clothes._

"_No seriously, I'm fine… I'll walk to Tric, Ill meet you there ok... I've still got a whole heap of stuff to do! Bye!" She said backing away into the bathroom. _

"_Rory!" Brooke cried, her voice cracking, as she felt tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Bye!" Rory said one last time, closing the door and locking it._

"_Ok..." Brooke said walking slowly out of the room._

_Rory sunk to the ground, her back to the door, waiting to hear the sound of the front door close._

_She felt a big lump in her throat. She couldn't hold it in any longer._

_Tears fell from her eyes gracefully. She heard herself let out a small, painful moan._

_She lifted her head to look into the mirror, were she saw a girl. She didn't recognise herself; all she saw was a girl with puffy eyes and a hurt face. She could only imagine of what her friends, her family would have thought of her ifthey saw her like this. On the floor, balling her eyes out over what? Her _boyfriends_ old girlfriends and mistakes? She never used be like this. Never!_

_She got up slowly, losing her balance slightly._

_She looked down at her hands to see her outfit. All it was was one of the black Tric shirts and a super, super blue plaited mini skirt. _

_She quickly put the skirt on and automatically felt like she was in Chilton again, this feeling made her smile._

_She walked out of the bathroom and into the well decorated room._

_She quickly put the T-shirt on and walked over to the cupboard and sat down on the chair, and looked around the desk to find a small mirror on the occupied wall._

"_She looked into it and saw just how bad she looked._

_She grabbed her makeup bag and grabbed the mascara first._

_She stopped all of a sudden and sunk into the chair, a sudden wave of sadness washed threw her as she looked at the screensaver on the computer._

_It was of Peyton, Lukas and Brooke standing next to each other on a beach, Lukas had his arms around both of them._

Lukas was on the couch having a conversation with his four friends, but not really listening.

Mouth looked over at the distracted Scott. And moved over to him.

"Hey!" Mouth greeted Lukas back to reality.

"Hey…" Lukas said uneasily.

"Its ok…. Rory, she's Rory she'll do the right thing! She always does!" Mouth supplied helpfully, but Lukas had already gotten this advice before from a elder Gilmore.

"Yeah, I know. But what if I'm not the right choice?" he asked gloomily.

Mouth didn't have an answer for that. "Look, Lukas its just a tattoo, it means nothing!" Mouth tried.

"Something always means something!" Lukas replied knowingly.

"Hey she's back!" Tim replied happily, he'd been sitting there ever since Rory left for the bathroom. Lukas didn't get why, she and Brooke had had a…. whatever it was that they had.

Lukas walked over and pushed Tim out of the way so he could see Rory go and sit down by the computer.

She had been crying. By the looks of it, badly.

She started to put makeup on, when she stopped and looked at the screen, a wave of darkness flew over her face.

Whatever it was she and Brooke were fighting about he was going to give Brooke a mouthful for hurting her badly.

If only he knew that it was him who had hurt her so badly….

**So! Hope you liked it!!! The next chapter is where there at Tric…. I was actually going to put that bit in here, but I figured it was long enough!!! SOOOO, Could I plz have like lots of reviews? PLZ! Coz I'm not getting as much as I'd like! LOL um…. Maybe 10 reviews? I promise you wont be sorry this story is gonna get way…BETTER!!! Really heaps of kuel stuff happenin!!! SO AS USUAL RR!!!! P**


	15. Chapter 15

**HI! HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!!!! HOPE YOU LIKE! Reviews are appreciated!**

**Dedicated to: my reviewers that have been reviewing from the start! Thanx! And to my beta-Rebecca and to my bestie! My own lil yoda! 4 listening to my story ideas and a whole heap of other stuff! LOL**

**DISCLAIMER!!!! Own nothing….**

Lucas walked into Tric, were he immediately went over to the DJ stand. He was sure to find Peyton there either annoying the mixer, talking so much they'd leave and let her do it or just looking through a pile of CD's.

"Hey!" Lucas said approaching the DJ stand sure enough Peyton was there, suddenly very interested in the ground.

"Hi!" she said, standing there for a second before looking away, over to the stage were a few teenagers were dancing goofily.

"Some people have no self respect!" she laughed Lucas following the tune.

"Hey, um, why were Rory and Brooke fighting?" Lucas asked casually.

"They were? Really? Awesome!" Peyton said looking through the CD stack again avoiding eye contact with Lucas.

"So you didn't know?" he asked in slight mock astonished. Usually Peyton knows everything that goes on with Brooke, especially when it's in her room.

"Nuh uh! We left before things got juicy!" She smirked, wriggling her eyebrows in the process.

"So that's why you guys left early? To come here?" he asked himself more than her…. Damn! Now she'll know we were watching.

"So you were watching? Yeah Tim let it slip earlier, then got hit over the head by Nathan and Finn!" she nodded.

"Yeah…. Don't tell Rory okay! She wont be to happy to know I was kinda watching her!" he begged.

"It'll be your dirty little secret!" she replied sincerely.

"Oh god! Please don't refer to it as that! I've had enough of them!" Lucas replied seriously eyes widening a little.

"You've never had a dirty little secret!" she corrected.

"If I recall right, weren't you one?" he teased.

"NO! _I_ was a mistake!" she laughed good-naturedly.

"Hey have you seen Brooke?" he asked.

"Um… yeah I think she's over at the bar last time I saw her!" she replied before Lucas walked of in the direction of the bar.

"Hey _Tristan_!" Brooke greeted slurring openly.

"Brooke! What the hell did you say to Rory?" he asked flat out to her while crossing his arms his pleasant tone he had with Peyton moments ago was now gone.

"What! Me? I didn't say anything! Its more like what you didn't say!" she started.

"What are you talking about?" he asked clueless while raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Wait, that's a lie! I let your girlfriend in on a little secret!" she giggled now smiling a slightly wicked smile.

"Brooke I'm not in the mood for cryptic! What the hell are you talking about?" he asked before it dawned on him.

"No!" he stated, smirking in disbelief. And shaking his head slowly while processing what he realized.

"Yes!" she replied smirking widely.

"Brooke, what the…why would you do that!" he yelled.

"I dunno…. Maybe coz I thought you and my best friend had a little more honesty!" she said with a straight face, the only emotion was anger.

"Honesty?" he asked bewildered.

"Yeah ever heard of it? It seems you still haven't learnt your lesson since our little phase!" she spat.

"Brooke, the reason I didn't tell her is coz I knew she'd be upset! The exact same reason we didn't tell you!" he defended.

"No you didn't tell me coz you're an ego maniac jackass!" she cried, taking a mouthful of beer.

"You really do have an act for making everything about you!" he muttered, now they had a small nosey audience.

"Oh, and you sure do have an act for screwing up your relationships! Maybe if Rory's lucky you will only sleep with one of her best friends, and with her mom, you'll only _mess around_ with!" she spat.

"Brooke, go get some coffee, another beer, a boy toy for the night. I don't give a damn! But I swear to god if you don't get the hell out of here…" he was lost for words.

"Fine, I'll leave! Just tell me one thing… Why? Why didn't you tell her? I mean your so into her! Why would you do something like this to screw it up?" she pleaded.

"Brooke!" he warned.

"No! Tell, me! How could you do that to Rory? I mean she's Rory! I know she'd have been angry but she would have forgiven you! I mean she forgave Logan for running out on her after he said he loved…." She stopped before she said something she'd regret, but it was to late. He'd already heard.

"What!" he blurted out.

"Nothing! Just ignore the crazy drunk!" she giggled nervously before grabbing her bag and stumbling threw the crowd towards the exit.

Lucas ran after her.

"Brooke!" he held pulling her arm.

She turned around unwillingly, tears in her bloodshot eyes.

"Look it's not my place to say!!" she tried to leave but he held on tightly.

"Brooke!" he demanded.

"Look, she's already pissed with me! Please just ask her!" she pleaded.

"Brooke! Come on, please!" he begged calming down and loosening his grip, his face softened.

She sighed before pulling him out into the ally outside of Tric.

"Fine, well, we were talking about her tattoo and the reason why she got it, and then she said that she and Logan were together like when she was fourteen. He left, they stayed friends, then he comes back for her seventeenth birthday were she gets her tattoo he says he loves her then leaves, and she doesn't talk to him in forever! Then he calls, and they never mentioned it again!" she explained all in one breath.

"Um…ok…what?" he asked confused.

"Look I have to go, tell Rory I said _'I'm sorry'_!" she says before running back into the club.

He stayed there for a minute trying to figure out what she said, when he finally realized what she was saying, he grabbed the door open and slammed it shut behind him. If Logan were here tonight Logan will wish he hadn't of come.

He was walking around the club when he saw Logan on the dance floor, dancing with some brunette.

"Ok, either your not happy with me or your looking for a crazy dance off!" Logan exclaimed when Lucas came up behind him and towered over him.

He smirked.

"Ok I'm going with number one!" Logan sighed saying goodbye to the girl.

"Good choice!" he replied.

"Look man you've already punched me today so can we leave it a night?" he asked seriously.

"Is it true? That you're in love with Rory?" he asked straight-out.

"What? Dude, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't dude me! Is it true that you said you loved Rory?" he asked again.

"Look, listen to yourself, it's a past tense!" he told.

"Stop playing games!" Lucas warned.

He sighed, "Fine, ok, yeah I said it! But it was a long time ago. We were drunk; we were just bringing old feelings to the top! Plus those feelings are gone now! I swear! She's like a sister to me!" he replied.

"What, a sister who's good at giving you mouth to mouth from time-to-time?" he exploded.

"Come on, you don't have to worry! Even if I did have feelings for her, she's got you and Rory does the right thing all the time…. No matter how tempting the offer is!" he smirked.

"You know you're either a really good liar, or a complete jackass!" Lucas explained before walking of.

He was about to walk out the door when Rory walked in, wearing a short skirt and a Tric shirt.

"Rory!" he breathed.

"Hey," she said turning her head to the side.

"Can we…" he was about to talk when Logan came up, "Hey Ace! I need to talk to you!" he said interrupting rudely, giving Lucas a waring look.

She looked between the two and then over to see Peyton. She chose to walk of in the direction of the DJ stand ignoring both blondes.

Logan and Lucas looked at each other and groaned before walking of in different directions.

"Were the hell is Brooke?" Peyton bombarded.

"How should I know?" Rory asked innocently.

"Uh, maybe coz you guys were supposed to come here together then she ended up coming alone and getting completely smashed! And I'm pretty sure she tried to hit on Finn, lets hope they didn't leave together!" Peyton stated seriously.

"I don't know and don't care." She stated promisingly.

"Well, aren't we the optimistic!" Peyton laughed.

"Peyton?" Rory said after a few moments.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Do you still love Lucas?" she asked nervously.

"What!" she cried.

"I'm sorry, that was so out of line!" she apologized.

"No it's cool, just… unexpected! But… no, defiantly no," she assured.

"And you'd never have feelings for him again?" she asked hopefully.

"God no! That phase is so over! I promise… where is this coming from anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing… its nothing," she started.

"Oh, oh no! This is what you were fighting… oh god! Rory," she started assuring, "That's never ever gonna happen again! I swear! Brooke swears, hell even Lucas swears! He is unbelievably, irresistibly, unforgettably in love with you!" she continued, her hands on Rory's shoulders, shaking her hard.

"Thanks…" she said uneasily.

"Rory, really. Lucas would never do that to you! You of all people… you're his Mary!" she laughed looking threw her CD stack again.

"Thanks!" Rory smiled and blushed slightly at the nickname.

"Now…. What was with the whole…. Logan and tattoo and ass thing?" she asked.

"Oh, long story!" she laughed, "I'll fill you in tomorrow, I've got to go and do a lot of grovelling to a very understanding boyfriend."

"Ok, and remember, Lucas adores, thinks, loves you more than he ever did with Brooke or me!" she assured.

Rory smiled in return.

That's not what was worrying her now though it was she and Logan.

She walked up to a bored Logan at the bar.

"Hey Ace, hows that _boyfriend_ of yours?" he asked pointedly.

"Logan!" she warned while crossing her arms.

"What? I'm a good boy! I don't go around hitting their girlfriend ex's!" _'Though I'd like to!'_ He said and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He had obviously had some too much to drink.

"Logan, I need to talk to you!" she tried.

"Fine," he gave in, how could he refuse her pout?

"Do you… Do you…. Still… love me?" she asked regretfully.

"Ace… that's what I wanted to talk to you about," he was about to say more when a calm Lorelai called for Rory.

"One second!" she told her turning back to Logan hopefully.

He sighed; "No… of course not!" he lied. It pained him to say it and hoped she hadn't noticed.

A smile revealed on her face, she sighed in relief.

"I love you Logan, you know that right?" she grinned, caressing his cheek with her hand.

"I know," he smiled putting his hand over hers.

She put her hands over his head and hugged him tightly, sighing in the process. The pain now clearly showing on his face.

He held her close, closing his eyes breathing in her sweat scent.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow!" she laughed running of in the direction of Lorelai.

"Yeah, whatever you want Rory!" he sighed taking a mouthful of his beer.

"Rory! Oh thank god!" Lorelai sighed.

"What is it?" Rory asked frantically.

"Ok, Rory you know I love you right?" she said holding her daughters hands and taking her backstage and into a dressing room.

" Wow that seems to be the question of the night but, of course! Mom… what is it?" she asked scared.

"Well, I don't know how you'd feel about having another person in our family?" she smiled.

"Oh, my god! Your night of kinky pleasure with Luke resulted in a pregnancy?" she cried.

"No! That's the way I got my first kid!" she smirked.

"Oh gross!" she cried again.

"Kidding! No I'm not pregnant! But my finger is a little heavy!" she stated weighing her hand up and down.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"My finger only needs some ice and I'll be able to go skating!" she hinted again sniggering in the process.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Oh god! Just look at my finger!" she said disappointed and held her hand up to Rory.

"Oh my god! Your… engaged!" she cried.

"Yeah!" she smiled hugging her daughter.

"Who?" she asked.

"Well, I decided to get into a threesome with Dan and Deb, Karen's feeling a little left out though!" she laughed.

"I didn't even know you were seeing anyone? Wait, what!" realising what her mother just said.

"Don't worry, its Luke! We had our night of fun and he didn't want me to… I don't know really, we just both want to be together! So why wait!" she laughed.

"I'm so happy for you! Oh, we can celebrate later, now I must go and see Lucas… I kinda blew him of earlier!" she explained.

"Oh, you don't mean literally I hope!" Lorelai said.

"Oh MOM!" Rory said walking out the door to go find Lucas, it wasn't that hard since he was watching the idiots on stage from behind the curtains.

"Hey," Rory said walking up to him.

"Hey," he replied not looking at her.

"So…." She started.

"So…" he replied.

"Ok, could you please stop mimicking me? And look at me!" she demanded, he did as told.

"Rory… I need to know, am I just the other guy? You know the one who loves you, but will always be the second guy in your heart?" he sighed.

"What? No! Of course not!" she said, although he didn't believe her he turned his head away sighing.

"Lucas" she tried for his attention, not getting it so she tried again, "_Tristan_?" she smirked.

He looked at her, trying not to smile.

"Mary," he answered smirking his Tristan smirk.

"There is my boy!" she smiled softly, putting her hand on his neck and bringing him closer.

He put his hands around her waist and brought her closer.

They hugged each other. Fearing if they let go they would be dreaming.

"Rory, we need to be truthful with each other, so I'm going to ask you this and want the real answer…" he started.

"No, those pants don't make you look fat!" she joked.

"Ha ha! No really, do you still have anything remotely resembling the feelings you used to have for Logan?" he asked sadly.

"Tristan, no. I will, always… care for him, but never like that again! It's to hard being with him. It never works out. You are the guy I love though and if I did have feelings for Logan you would still be the first guy in my heart! Even when we are old and you have become a major basketball player in LA and married Haley Berry, and I'm married to an Elvis Presley impersonator you will still be the guy who I love, first in place!" she stated reassuringly.

"Good, coz… If I where the second guy, I couldn't deal with that!" he smiled.

"Well, deal coz… I'm not going anywhere!" she sighed.

"I know!" he said, bending down and kissing her lips softly.

"Let's dance!" he said suddenly. Reminding Rory of Kevin Bacon in an old movie called 'Footloose'

"What?" she asked astonished.

"Dance! The next song that comes on will be our song!" he laughed.

"Ok… just as long as its not 'I like big buts!' I couldn't deal with that," she joked.

The next song came on; it was a slow but upbeat song.

"Perfect!" she stated.

"Yeah, you are!" he told her.

She blushed. He took her by the hand and mock bowed.

"Why thank you dear sir!" she thanked blushing while he spun her around and she put her hands around his neck as he did the same with her waist.

They spun around in circles slowly.

"And I need to ask you something," she said seriously.

"Shoot!" he said spinning her around.

"Do…. Would…. you…. Do you have feelings for Brooke?" she stuttered.

"Rory! No! Of course not! And even if I did I'd never do that to you! I'm your Bible Boy!" he smiled.

"And I'm your Mary!" she grinned resting her head onto his chest.

"Yeah, you're my Mary… you always will be," he assured stroking her hair.

"I love you Bible Boy," she sighed closing her eyes and forgetting about all her problems.

He smiled inwardly, "I know Mary…. I love you too," he smiled.

SO! Alls good 4 now! LOL, but things will get heated up again! Now yu know how Logan feels! RR!!! PLZ!!!!! Their song is the song outa 'A Cinderella Story' the one when she's walking down the staircase and everyone is looking at her!


	16. Chapter 16

She lay in her bed. Listening to the slight rustle of leaves out in the dark night. She turned over again, sighing when she felt that it wasn't comfortable either.

'How can so many things happen in such a short time?' she asked herself.

First she got into a fight with Brooke, then she makes a fool out of herself by asking Logan if he loved her, next she finds out her mum is getting married, then she has the most romantic moment in her life with Lucas.

This brought a smile to her face.

'Oh god! I can't stand tossing and turning over any longer," she decided getting up and walking out of the room.

She smelt something, it was like… chocolate… coffee, no, chocolate… no defiantly coffee.

She followed the angelic smell into the kitchen, were she found Karen making a hot chocolate. Ok, it was chocolate.

"Hey Rory, how was school?" Karen asked handing Rory a mug.

"Huh?" Rory questioned looking out the window to see white blankets of snow.

"How can you were something so cool on a day like this?!" Karen smiled dusting of some dust on Rory's _Chilton_ shirt, it was white though and the skirt was so short she looked like she was in a Brittany Spears music video. Um, why am I wearing my Chilton uniform? She asked herself looking down at her outfit.

She looked back up to see _Lorelai_, no not Karen, Lorelai, holding a cup of coffee and wearing a red bikini.

"Oh, god today was so hot! I can't believe you are wearing your winter jacket on a day like this?" she asked in disbelief.

Rory looked down to see she was wearing a red cardigan, long sleeved polo shirt, a very very heavy pair of track pants and gloves.

"Oh, I was um…." She started but looked up to see she was at a tattoo parlour, watching Finn get a piercing in his right nipple.

"Finn," she started to scowl but then saw herself come out of a room rubbing her but.

"Ouch!" she whined. Oh now she remembered it was her seventeenth birthday.

"I told you not to do it!" Logan admitted.

"Yes but now the whole world will no that…(belches)…. Lorelai Leah Gilmore the third, is in love with you, Logan Hunt burger, the biggest pain in my ass!" she slurred.

"I'll bet!" he laughed helping her stand properly.

"I love your hair, missy, is it natural?" he asked the punk looking girl doing his piercing. She had far to many face piercing and far too much makeup and a bright red colour hair.

"Finn! How could you? I just put your name on my ass and you treat me this way!" she cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm bad very bad…. Spank me!" he said, the last part the woman shot the gun and Finn screamed.

"Ow," he said before getting up and picking Rory up.

"O, my love. When shall we run away together? Tonight shall be fine for tomorrow you will have a spine crushing headache and will never even consider the idea!" Finn said holding the girl on his shoulders.

"Yes, tonight! I have some money…in my…. Bra!" she remembered.

"Love I should love to help you get that out!" Finn slurred putting her on the ground outside.

"Uh, no! I think I should take Rory home before… well, before you guys decide to go bungy jumping, plus it's almost six in the morning!" Logan said taking Rorys hands and dragging her away from Finn.

"Ok, I'll find my own way home…it was left or right…. one of them!" he stumbled.

"You keep doing that Finn, maybe go find Colin… we last saw him at the bar go check there!" Logan advised.

"Good on you mate!" Finn slurred bumping into a man.

"We are going to… fry a chicken!" Rory mumbled holding onto Logan's shirt protectively.

"Of coarse we are Ace, now lets get you home before you throw up on my new shoes!" Logan laughed, apologizing to a standby that got poked in the cheek by Rory.

"Logan?" Rory sighed stopping and looking at him with teary eyes.

"What is it Ace?" he smirked.

"Did you ever think if you had of… its just…. If you hadn't of left…. Do you think… you would have loved me?" she stuttered.

"Ace, you're my ace! Of coarse I would've stayed and loved you!" he laughed.

"What about now? Do you love me now? Even though I'm about to be sick on your feet," she asked.

"Since you won't remember this in the morning…. Well, yeah of coarse, I've always loved you and will never stop!" he sighed.

"I love you to Logan," she admitted. They leaned in close Logan kissed her lightly.

They pulled apart; he saw her looking shocked and worried.

"Ace… Rory?" he asked.

Her eyes widened and she bent down and threw up as promised.

All of as sudden Rory heard a ringing.

"Grr," she groaned.

That whole time it had been a dream, she was asleep? It seemed really real… well, it was but…

She looked at her clock to see it was five am. She groaned again before getting up walking into the bathroom and splashing her face with water.

She waked out the room and into the kitchen where Logan was.

"Hey," she blushed.

"Hey sleeping beauty! Hows the phone books?" he asked not looking at her.

"What…" she asked but then saw coffee.

"Mmh!" she moaned sipping it his mug.

"Help yourself!" he laughed.

"Rory I need to talk to you," she looked at Logan, who was now Lucas?

"Ok, what is it?" she asked walking up to him.

He grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

They pulled apart and it was Logan.

"Logan…" she started before waking up in the living room.

"Ok, I'm awake now! I fell asleep here last night eating my chocolate and drinking my coffee!" she told herself looking at the table to see the items there.

She looked at her watch and saw it was only five thirty.

She couldn't go into her room because Colin and Finn were staying there with blonde friends probably and she couldn't go see her mum because she was in Stars Hollow.

She looked down the hall and decided to go to Lucas.

She creaked the door open. And glided across the floor over to his bed.

She lifted up the covers and slid in next to him, waking him up slightly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he mumbled smiling at her face next to his.

"I had the weirdest dream," she explained as he put his arm around her waist.

"Oh yeah? What was it about?" he asked as she turned on her side and he spooned into her.

"I don't know… it was… _weird _it kept going to different places and different people, and one of the weirdest parts was at the end and I thought I was awake and Logan was in the kitchen and he," she hesitated.

"He what?" Lucas asked now interested.

"Oh, he gave me a phone book," she lied.

"Well, that is weird!" he laughed and pulled her closer.

"Tristan?" she asked turning over to face him.

"Mary?" he mumbled smirking slightly his eyes closed.

"I love you," she smiled.

"Mm,

Roy closed her eyes peacefully.

Lucas woke up to the sun in his eyes.

He felt a body on his own. He looked down and saw Rory resting her head on his chest, her hand lazily on his chest.

He chuckled as she mumbled the words 'Phone books and mochas,' before stirring and turning onto her back of off him which made him sad for a second.

He turned back onto his side and hung his arm over her stomach lightly.

'God, she's the most beautiful creature I have ever seen,' he thought stroking the hair framing her delicate face.

'If she weren't in my life…. There would be know reason to live," he thought as his side door was thrown open.

He looked up to see Nathan, Mouth and Skillz they're holding a basketball.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucas asked getting out of bed and grabbing his singlets and putting it on.

"Well, we were gonna come and see if you wanted to come score a few, but it seems you have already scored!" Skillz laughed.

"Shut up man!" he said throwing his shoes on and grabbing his jumper and walking out of the door.

"So what was that about? Why were you all defensive?" Nathan asked when they were waking down the street.

"Coz, she's not just… she's not just something that we can talk about like that!" he defended.

"Yeah and because she's hasn't had sex before!" Mouth scoffed before realising what he'd just said.

"What?!" Skillz and Nathan cried in disbelief.

"Damn it!" Mouth cursed.

"Is that true?" Skillz asked Lucas as they arrived at the court.

"So what if it is?" Lucas asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jake asked walking up to them.

Mouth tried to shrug t of but Skillz had already opened his mouth.

"Well, Lucas's _Mary_ is really a Mary!" Skillz laughed.

"Seriously?" Jake asked astounded.

"Why is this such a big deal? Its not such a surprise!" Nathan defended Lucas.

"But man, it's still so weird! I can't believe _Lucas_ is dating a _virgin_!" teased Jake and Skillz,

"Why? I mean, Haley was a virgin when Nathan and her got together!" Lucas argued.

"Hey!" Nathan yelled.

"What so its ok for you guys to talk about Rory and mine's sex life but its not ok to mention yours?" Lucas scoffed.

"Well, you don't really have one!" Jake laughed.

This was all taken place as Mouth sat on the bench hanging hi head in shame.

"Guys we shouldn't be talking about this! The girls would kill me if they knew I had even mentioned it!" Mouth reasoned.

"How the hell did you know anyways?" Lucas asked Mouth.

"Girls find me trustworthy! I'm like their secret diary!" he sighed.

"What else do you know?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I'm not saying another word!" Mouth promised.

"Tell us!" Nathan said in a threatening tone.

"Not all of it! Just some of the juicy stuff!" Skillz said rubbing his hands together.

"Fine! What do you want to know?" he sighed in defeat.

"Did Bevin really like it when I did the thing with her ankle?" Skillz asked, the group giving him weird looks.

"Uh, not at all!" he sighed.

"Damn!" Skillz exclaimed.

"Did Haley ever kiss Chris after the time at the studio?" Nathan asked hopefully.

He hesitated. "Only once after… and he kissed her!" he tried.

"I knew it!" he cried.

"Does Peyton still have a thing for me?" Jake asked.

"Yeah!" he sighed.

"Does…um…. Did Rory lie to me about Logan?" he coughed.

"I don't know…. She doesn't really talk about him… She's always talking about you, it's kind of annoying!" he told.

"What is?" asked Peyton as she came up with Brooke, Haley and a half a sleep Rory with coffee in her hand.

"Oh, nothing!" Mouth said giving them all a warning look.

THAT NIGHT- 

"NO!" Nathan and all the other guys argued.

"Yes! We are watching this one! There are more girls in here than guys so we can overpower you with votes!" Haley laughed.

"Jenny doesn't count!" Jake told

"Tim doesn't count!" Peyton argued.

"Hey!" Tim cried feeling neglected, they all ignored him.

"Ok, Vote!" Nathan announced.

"Hands for Godfather or…." He hesitated, "Or, Bring it On?" he sighed as Rory rubbed his shoulders.

"Ok, Godfather?" Nathan asked raising his hand along with Jake, Lucas, Skillz and Rory.

"Rory!" Brooke yelled.

"What? As much as I respect you, nothing can make me choose _Bring it On _and pass on a chance to watch the classic God Father!" Rory reasoned, crawling over to Brooke who had her head in the air ignoring her.

"I'm with Rory, it's a classic! I didn't choose it because Brooke would kick my ass!" Peyton sighed.

"Fine we will watch…. But I'm not talking to you till tomorrow!" Brooke agreed, poking out her tongue at a pouting Rory before hugging her.

"No, don't stop, it was getting hot!" Tim groaned as Rory and everyone else for that matter sighed with disgust.

"Now we didn't even get to make out with our boyfriends!" Bevin sniffled.

"Yeah that's about all they do!" Skillz thought out loud.

"Huh?" all the girls said as Lucas hung his head.

"Nothing, Rory just seems like the kind of girl who wouldn't do anything like that!" Jake tried.

"Oh, what so now she's a prude?" Peyton scoffed.

"No but you are!" Jake let out accidentally.

"What!" All the girls yelled except Rory who was looking at Lucas expectantly.

"Your all bitching about us, when you still into my boy Jake here!" Skillz mocked.

"How did you know?" Peyton's face drained all colour.

"Hey guys, I got the pizza! They didn't have any anchovies so we couldn't…." he looked up to see all the guys looking at him like puppy dogs and all the girls looking at him with anger.

"You told them!" Mouth accused.

"It's not our fault! It's…. Tim's'!" Skillz blamed.

"What is going on?" Tim asked sitting in the corner.

All the girls ran up to him and started yelling.

"I didn't…. I'm sorry, it's…. I" Mouth tried.

"Mouth, I can't believe I trusted you. You must have known they would do something like this! I told you those things in confidence and you threw it in my face! And you told them something like the fact I am a virgin!" she sighed as everyone, even the girls, hung their heads in shame.

"Rory, its not his fault, I was just wondering if you were lying about," she cut him of.

"And you! What did you think I was lying about? _Logan_? I've told you before that I don't have feelings for him! And have I ever given you any reason to not trust me?" she yelled.

"Ok, has everyone seen my new… window?" Haley asked leading everyone into the bedroom.

"What and you don't think I have a right to be worried?" he scoffed.

"No! I don't! Because I am your girlfriend and in a relationship your supposed to trust you partner!" she explained.

"Oh yeah, it's kind of hard when you see your _partner _talking to her ex and have that look in her eyes!" Lucas defended.

"Oh my god. You think you have something to be worried about? Let me tell you it's not Logan!" she laughed bitterly.

"What are you talking about? Brooke? Oh god! I have told you time and time again, I don't like her in that way!" he groaned running his hands threw his hair.

"Oh my god! Oh yeah, it's kind of hard when you see your _partner _talking to their ex and have that look in his eyes!" Rory mocked.

"That's not fair! I promise that I will never get into the whole Brooke thing again!" he tried, "Please believe me," he pleaded.

"Please believe me when I say that I'm not going to get into the whole Logan situation!" she argued, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Rory, you love him. And I need to know if you love me more?" he asked, his heart breaking seeing her so broken up.

"We have already had this conversation and I said your first in place! And yeah, I love him. But I'm not in love with him!" she reasoned.

"It's the same thing," he stood with his arms crossed.

"No its not! If it were, I would get the same feelings every time I saw your face! I am in love with you Lucas! We have a song! I have never ever had a song with anyone! You mean the world to me and it kills me to know that you don't trust me!" her voice cracked.

"Right back at you!" he said.

At that she ran out the door into the night, he waited a second before running after her.

Everyone came out of the room.

"That was…" Mouth started.

"Interesting." Tim finished.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- own nothing but my point of view….. I hope……**

**I know! Two stories in one night??? Is this the Maddy we all know??????? LOL**

**What can I say? I was I sick…. lol**

Anyways hope you like…… now go ahead and read…lol 

Rory ran into Logan's hotel room, slamming the door behind her.

Logan was on the floor doing push-ups as Finn and Colin came out of the bathroom having a battle with their toothbrushes.

"Either you just had a brawl with Lucas or your horny for some Finn Morgan love fest?" Finn smirked, losing his guard as Colin slapped him across his cheek with his toothbrush.

She walked over to Finn's room and appeared ten seconds later with a silver flask in hand and a phone in the other.

"I'm going with all of the above…" Colin suggested crossing his hands over his chest.

"Before we pull a Nick Nolte, would you mind telling us what happened?" Logan asked seriously taking the flask from her reach and staring at the phone peculiarly.

"What… I mean… How can he not trust me? Huh? I trust him…. Right? I should…. I would…. I do, but… God! I can't believe what I am saying!" she groaned putting her hands over her face.

"Good, now here comes the boo's!" Finn encouraged going to the kitchen and throwing a few bottles in the air.

"Shut up Finn," Logan warned as Colin walked into a room and came out with a phone book.

"What's that for?" Rory and Logan asked in usion.

"Prank calls," Colin and Finn said at the same time taking the phone from Rory's hand.

"Yeah, you guys go and get some food while me and Rory stay here and get ready." Logan demanded.

"But, we can just order…" Colin stopped himself seeing the pointed look on Logan's face.

"Well, lets get going can't keep the Italians waiting…. pizza with everything…" Finn shooed himself and Colin out the door.

"Rory what happened?" he asked as if he were talking to a four year old.

She huffed, "Me and Lucas got into a fight, he still thinks I like you. After we got a song! What's his problem?" she groaned.

"Ace as much as I love getting drunk and watching Finn and Colin make prank calls to their own girlfriends and parents… Lucas wouldn't be to happy to know you are here with me and not at home, waiting for him…" he smirked.

"I know." she sighed childishly.

"You want a ride home? I'm sure Finn and Colin took the bus to hit on some poor naïve girl…" he asked.

"Hey, that how I met you guys…" she stated confused.

He smirked evilly. "Oh, gross…ewe!" she groaned getting up and saying good-bye and leaving.

She waked down the streets quietly when she came across Karen's Café were she was sure to find her mother. This was her deputy Luke's.

Sure enough Lorelai was pouring someone some coffee.

"Mom, did Karen say you are allowed behind there?" Rory asked like a mum.

"Yes… Oh, don't you just love me in an apron?" she asked spinning around, for her own benefit mainly.

"No," Rory said shortly, sitting down at a stool.

"Well, Luke did!" Lorelai smirked.

"Mom!" she groaned.

"Who do you like better?" Lorelai asked after a moment of looking into space.

"What? Who?" Rory asked, taking a sip of her mother's coffee.

"Lucas or Tristan? I mean, Lucas is really sweat and unbelievably cute! But with Tristan… Woo-Hoo! Can you say _hot_?!" Lorelai asked, fanning her face.

"Mom," Rory started looking at her mother directly, "They are the same people…" Rory spoke slowly.

"I would choose Tristan, I have a thing for bad boys! Ooh! Coz there is two, I could have one!" Lorelai giggled ignoring her daughters pleads.

Rory just frowned before going into her own world of thoughts.

"Mom," Rory said nervously.

"Yeah kid?" Lorelai answered walking over to her daughter.

"Um, you know how I always said… we always said…. Can we go over here?" Rory stuttered pointing over to a table in the corner.

"Yeah sure…" Lorelai said now a little worried herself.

"What is it, babe?" Lorelai asked putting a hand on Rory's arm.

"I have been thinking…and… I think…. I might have…sex with Lucas," Rory stammered.

"Wow," Lorelai gasped, clutching onto her arm oddly hard.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"But… you have only been together for a month…" Lorelai asked more than stated.

"I know…but, I love him and he loves me…" Rory tried.

"But, haven't you guys been having problems?" she tried to understand.

"Yes, but… I want my first time to be with him," Rory smiled.

"Have you two _discussed_ it together?" she asked.

"No…. but, I will. I just… Mom, please don't be mad," Rory said.

"But Rory," she laughed, "You aren't serious are you?"

"Mom, I thought you would be a little happy that I told you!" Rory cried a little to loudly.

"Rory, you have to see it from my point of view. I mean you are my daughter!" she scoffed as Rory got up.

"Whatever," Rory walked out the door.

Lorelai looked around to see a few people looking at her and Karen watching, a little concerned.

GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG BACK AT THE HOUSE 

Lucas lay on his bed, one hand behind his head and the other on his stomach.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" he sighed banging his head on the bed.

'Why? Why couldn't I have just shut up and let her yell at me?' he wondered as he heard the door open.

He sat up to see Rory waking over towards him and sitting on the bed next to him.

"Rory," he started but she cut him of by placing a finger to his lips.

"No, Lucas… I love you. I know that and you know that… but," he cut her off.

"Rory, listen to me. I should trust you. You trust me. And I do trust you but I _don't_ trust Logan. I want to do everything with you. And the whole virgin thing; I don't give a shit! When your ready, I am ready. he smiled sweetly at her, holding her hands in his.

"Lucas… I am…ready, I want you to be my first…. Tonight," she blurted out watching his face crumble in confusion.

"What…. Why…. um, now?" stuttered, breathing nervously.

'Well, that is _not_ what I was expecting….' He thought.

**SO, hope you liked, please give me reviews…plzzzzzzzzzzzz**

I will love you for lfe….i promise!!!! 

**So, I there anyone out there who would like to do the sex seen? I can not write them, its so hard!!!!!**

**OR**

**Do you want me to sorta skip it?????\\**

**As always, RR!!! lol**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- own nothing...**

**Ok, i realise how _awkward_ this chapter is... but it was really awkward for me to write since i have never ever wrote a sex scene so...**

* * *

"What…. Why…. um, now?" stuttered, breathing nervously, the only other sounds was the slight sound of music from his radio that was on down low.

"Yeah," she looked down nervously and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear only to have it fall back down again.

He watched her for a second and then regained as fast as he could.

He took her steady hands and held them close to his chest. She looked up at him nervously.

"Rory, I don't want this from you. I would never want to push you or pressure you in any way. You don't want to lose your virginity to me, as much as I hate and despise myself for telling you this… you should have your first time with the right person." He said kissing her knuckles and caressing her palm with his thumb while look into her dark blue eyes.

She started to shake her head.

"No! _You_ don't get it; I want my first time to be with you. I am not doing this coz you are pressuring me, that your not! But because… we might not be together forever," she sighed looking down and pulling her hands out of his.

"I am saying this because right now I am ready. I am ready for this… and I want it to be with you, and I know if it is not with you I will end up giving it to someone that is not you and I will be wishing that it were you! And just for tonight we can forget all of our problems and… and, be together. Just us together," she rambled placing her petite hand on his cheek.

"Rory, are you sure?" he asked running a hand threw her soft brown hair. "Are you sure you want to lose your virginity to me?"

She smiled sweetly caressing his cheek with her palm, "I don't see it as losing it, I see it as giving it…. To you," she blushed looking up hesitantly.

He smiled and cupped her face with his hands.

"We can't tonight though! I mean my mom is gonna be home soon, and your mom is here tonight and your boy toy and the evil twins…. It is just not right!" he smirked.

"No it is! My mom is catching a late plane to Hartford, your mom is spending the night at the club coz it is opening up tonight and Logan, Finn and Colin are spending the week in a hotel room since a waked in on Finn and some red head getting… _friendly_, so it all works out!" she smiled.

"B… But…But don't you think we should you know…. Plan it?" he asked still slightly speechless.

"Plan what? It's not like we are flying of to Nam!" she scoffed in disbelief.

"Rory," he looked at her with a stern look.

"Yes Tristan…" she mocked.

"Are you sure?" he asked placing his hands onto her waist and bringing her closer.

"Positive…" she assured.

"Ok then… but…erm, this is really awkward… do you want to erm…. I don't know do it here?" he asked clueless.

"Um, I guess…. What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just that… Jesus! Your Rory Gilmore! Mary! My Mary… and you are asking me to be… no demanding me to be your first!" he chuckled.

'And, where is the problem?" she asked again.

"I'm… I'm nervous!" he laughed.

'Why? It's not your first time!" she laughed incredulously.

"No… but it is with you…." He smiled.

She blushed and leaned in closer, brushing her lips on his.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her closer, deepening the kiss as she ran a hand threw his hair and the other placed lightly on his neck.

He lowered her down below him, her head resting onto the pillow he was previously on.

He brushed a strand of her hair out of her shimmering eyes. She was beautiful. A different beauty from other girls, she glowed. She stood apart from all the other girls. They could never even compare to any aspect of her being.

"What?" she asked looking into his lustful eyes.

"Your…b…. b…. beautiful…" he smiled, no, not a smirk. A smile that made her heart melt into a river of desire.

She blushed before she reached for the hem of her green shirt, but he stopped her by slowly pushing it further and further up her torso as he kissed her slowly and meaningfully.

He looked down at her as if asking for permission to reveal her upper half; she nodded while holding her hands in the air to let him take it of. She was left wearing a light brown skin coloured bra and her black knee length skirt. Her bra was nothing fancy; it fit Rory's personality perfectly.

She reached up with shaky hands to unbutton his red shirt. He helped her and before he knew it they were both shirtless.

She leaned up and kissed him softly, he returned straight away while running his right hand up her thigh and the other up her upper side.

He slowly made his way down towards her skirt and lightly pushed it slowly down her legs. He expected her to be self-conscious about her body but she must have felt confident to have guide his hands to her back around where her bra clasp was…. Wait, what?! His eyes widened.

"Ah, Rory are you sure you want to be…" she cut him of by kissing his lips again.

He easily unclasped her bra, and waited for a nervous nod from Rory to keep going. The nod came sooner than he expected.

He stopped to look at the beautiful creature in front of him. And indeed she was, her skin was smooth and flawless, her hair was rustled slightly as she blew a strand of hair away to look up at him in confusion.

"What?" she asked looking into his intense glare. His eyes weren't his usual colour; they were a dark, unnatural colour of blue. Rather like hers right now.

"I want to remember what you look like… I never want to forget how gorgeous you are the night that we make love… for the first time," he smiled in awe of the beauty in front of him.

She blushed deeply before they both leaned in to kiss the other, this time passionately.

The only sounds he could hear were the sweet soft unmeant moans from his _Mary_. He smirked at the nickname, the other sound he could here was the radio music in the background.

She shakily slide her hands down his well formed body, remembering everything she touched before they found her way to his belt buckle that she undid quite quickly before he stopped her and looked her in the eye.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking into her soulful eyes.

She placed one hand onto his cheek, making him close his eyes by her touch.

"Positive…" she grinned as he reflected her smile.

He helped her undo his pants leaving him in his boxers and her in her plain black underwear.

"So… here we are," he stated shyly, his hands resting on her lips.

"Here we are," she repeated while her hands lay lazily on his shoulders.

He smiled sweetly at her and she the same to him.

She reached down to her waist and put her hands on his.

He sighed, "Are you sure?"

She closed her eyes and nodded, her heart beating a thousand miles a minute.

"Ok," he whispered as they both slid her panties down to her ankles before she kicked them of.

He kept his eyes fixated on hers the whole time. They repeated the same action as they slid his of.

She put a hand on his shoulder and one on his cheek as he held both hands on her waist.

He leaned down and kissed her as they both shake nervously, he slid his tongue onto her lip for entrance that she granted willingly. They slowly kissed while he fumbled threw his draw for a condom, that he found seconds later.

He was about to slide it onto his erection when he felt wetness on her cheek that slide down to his mouth. Was she crying? He licked at his lip to taste a salty liquid, yes she was.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes were there were unshed and falling tears.

"Rory, are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Yeah," she smiled up at him, "I'm fine, I am just… happy," she grinned.

"Are you sur…" she cut him of with a groan.

"Yes I am sure!" she giggled slightly as she smiled against their connected lips.

He slowly kissed her as she ran a hand threw his hair and he pulled it on nd then looked at her.

"Are you…" he started.

"Sure? Yes I am," she assured.

"Ok," he sighed, and with that he slid into her entrance.

She moaned as he slowly slid into her, he the same.

"Are you ok?" he asked thoughtfully staring up into her watery eyes.

"Yeah… I'm fine," she smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. He was about to repeat his action when she gasped in excitement.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her smiling face.

"Our song…" she laughed.

"What?" he asked still concerned.

"Our song… it's on the radio…. Now!" she giggled as he understood and listened to the song with her.

"Our song…" he smirked.

"Our song…. This is a weird coincidence…" she laughed.

"Or fate…" he smiled, no piece of his smirk left on his lips as he softly kissed her on her neck, pleased when she moaned in pleasure.

"Fate." She smiled as she tangled her hands in his hair and came out and then back in.

I love you Mary," he groaned into the nape of her neck.

"I wonder if he realises that after tonight he won't be able to call me that anymore?" she thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Hope you like... i didn't, plus i would lke to say again... i know that it is ver awkward. And i am also convinced that it is crap...coz it is... so press the little button of which i am completely in luv with, peeps aren't so infatuated with at as much as i am though... READ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pweaze...**

**Oh, and i am sooooooooo sry but in a few chapters you will hate me beyond words... sry:lol: again RR**


	19. Chapter 19

HOPE you like it! And sorry its so short! Thanx for the reviews…

**DISCLAIMER- owns nothing!**

**Dedicated to- Kiri AKA FatBottomedGirl, ya my best friend… I like you even more for listening to my crappy ideas!**

She nodded her head against his chest as she listened to the music on the radio while Tristan laughed at the girl who held her head on his chest with the small faint nods.

"What?" she asked looking up at him with big blue eyes. He smirked before answering, "Either you like the song 'Yellow Submarine' or my heart beat has a really groovy rhythm coz your basically dancing on me!" he teased quickly moving his head as she attempted to slap him.

"How could you not like the Beatles song 'Yellow Submarine'? It is so… so, great!" she argued. As he shook his head before his expression turned serious as she started bobbing her head again.

"Rory?" he started, moving his arm from underneath her and taking his black necklace off.

"What?" she asked, facing him.

"Um, I got this necklace when I was eight when my uncle took me to this place in Spain for a few weeks, I think it was when mom was having some trouble with the café. But he took me to this little street were everyone was selling things in stools and stuff… it was nothing like I had ever seen.

It wasn't you know incredible or anything it was just I had never seen something so… anyway we walking threw this massive crowd and somehow I got lost," he explained as Rory turned onto her side and listened while putting a hand on his stomach.

"And I was really freaked out! I even cried! Never tell anyone that ok!" he joked before continuing, "And I was in this corner balling my eyes out when a woman came up to me and took me over to her little stand, she calmed me down with a drink and some chocolate… I was still pretty scared but she was a really nice woman, actually she was like an angel!" he laughed scratching the back of his neck.

Rory frowned, where was this going?

"She had these big brown eyes and long black hair, she was like the description of beautiful! Anyways, she was selling jewellery and my eyes found this little charm like thing… it was old and… not really something a man of high society would ware! And I loved it! 

So she saw I liked it and gave it to me, she got a black chain put a few beads on it then put the charm on it and she put it around my neck and said, 'People say home is were the heart is, if you wear this it will always show you the way.'" He smiled at the memory and Rory looked at him with big eyes as she wondered what he was telling her this for.

He looked at her with a sincere face before taking her hand and placing the necklace into her hands, "Now it's yours…" he smiled.

"What!" she blurted out. "Tristan I can't take it!" she said.

"You can and you will!" he laughed putting the necklace around her neck.

"Ok, this will sound really weird, but the lady said it will show you were home is!" she explained, as he kept one hand behind her neck.

"I know, but she said 'Home is where the heart is,' and now that I have found you I know that it has already done all its work for me coz you have my heart!" he said moving closer towards her as she smiled.

"What is it?" he asked seeing her sigh.

"I feel really stupid that what I want right now is…" she started.

"Is what?" he asked.

"Chocolate ice cream…" she blushed.

He smirked, "Well that can be arranged," he said jumping up and running towards the door, still naked by the way.

"Tristan are you sure the Spanish lady is ok with this? She won't shrink our heads or something?" Rory asked.

"Actually she wasn't Spanish, she was Asian slash Indian," he said coming back in scratching the back of his neck/

"Oh, and you got the chocolate sauce! What did I do to get such a great man like you!" she smiled while squizzing some chocolate onto her finger and licking it of.

'What did I do indeed?' she thought.

AN) I know very short! Sorry! I have gotten into a funk of well… losing inspiration for this story and all my other stories on different accounts! But I will not give up on this story! I have spent sooooo much time figuring out what will happen in the end its not funny!

**As usual- RRRRRR**


	20. Chapter 20

"Ok, so you are sure that you don't want to come

"Ok, so you are sure that you don't want to come?" she asked, again, while stepping down onto the highest step of his porch. Lucas rolled his eyes, smirking at her persistence. "Yes, I am sure." He assured as their joined hands dangled lazily in the fresh morning air. She was seconds away from pouting, he was sure of it. Her eyes were already doing the bambi look. "Rory," he warned playfully. She sighed, looking up in mock hurt slash disappointment. "Fine, I mean it's not like I would need anybody to help carry the big boxes up and down those long, steep stairs. I could do it, I mean like you always say 'It's good to push yourself'…" she joked. "You'll manage," he laughed, placing his free hand on the wooden railing. "I can always ask Logan," she suggested, knowing this would get him to consider her _offer_.

Tristan's eye's widened. "Ok then, I think I can make an appearance!" he smirked, trying to hide the fact that he was still slightly… ok, more than _slightly_ jealous of Logan, and the relationship he has and had with Rory. "Good!" Rory smiled with triumph smothered against her face. She gave him a short yet lingering kiss before pulling away and looking at him with big eyes, twiddling with the ornament that hang tightly like a choker on her neck. He looked at the scene before him; it brought a smile to his face. She was wearing one of the most precious things he had, he always felt like she would have a part of him with her, and now to him; she did. "What?" she asked blushing. "Come here," he said softly, opening his arms up for her to come into. She willingly rapped her arms around his waist. "Bye Mary," he smirked, letting her go, he could practically feel her blushing. "You will never learn!" she laughed, reluctantly letting go of his hands and walking onto the pavement. "Well, you could teach me. We could do the whole student librarian thing! That is so in right now!" he yelled after her, his voice dripping with laughter as he pushed the arms of his black hoodie up his arms and watching the girl turn around still walking. "Dirty!" she exclaimed, turning back around giggling slightly.

He smirked, watching her walk away, moving out the way of some kids playing on the street, the bright orange sun glowing of her skin.

Rory rung her hands together, smiling so wide and brightly she got a few strange looks from some kids on the street. 'I can't believe it! I slept with Tristan DuGrey, the king of Chilton, unbeatable womanizer, cocky and sarcastic player. On the other hand I also slept with Lucas Scott, star basketball player, sweet, cute, adorable, caring, selfless, and has only had two girlfriends in the past… and granted they were at the same time… ok, not much better than Bible Boy,' she frowned, but was awakened by her thoughts as a hand twisted her around. Before she could react lips were crashed onto hers. It only took her a few seconds to realize who it was and kissed him back. She pulled away smiling up at the other smiling person… well, more like drawling and grinning in an adorably goofy way.

"Hey, what was that for?" she asked, not that she was complaining. "I just forgot something!" he replied before letting go of the hands behind his neck and walking off in the direction of the river court, bouncing his ball. She bit her lip before letting out a small giggle; she looked over to see the kids looking at her again. This made her laugh even more before heading of to Tric. Ah, she was lucky to have someone like… no she was lucky to have Lucas. Ha, she could practically hear the teen romance music in the background. She felt that this was an opportune moment to listen to some teen romance music and pretend she was in a teenage summer movie, like 'American Pie' or 'John Tucker Must Die'. **(AN k, I know John Tucker Must Die wasn't out in 2003… but I couldn't think of any other sorta movies like that!)**

She put her disk-man on and put the earplugs in,

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret), One day you'll be just another replay, (just another replay) Dirty little secret._

_No-one has to know, Let me know what I've done wrong, it's the best way to lead them on, Go around a time or two, just to waist my time with you._

Ok, not really her scenario, 'I hope,', but she could deal. She listened to the song as she made her way to Tric, which she reached faster than expected.

"Rory, Get your skinny white ass over here and help us with the boxes!" Peyton yelled, shoving the boxes she was carrying into her arms not five seconds after she walked in. "What's happening?" she asked, struggling with the box. "You know that band we were talking about trying to get? Fall Out Boy?" She asked. Rory nodded picking up another box. "Yah! Who doesn't?" Rory scoffed turning to Peyton who was smiling brightly. "Oh! My! God! Really?" Rory asked, dropping the boxes onto the ground. "Yeah! They pulled threw and said yes for Friday night! We only have four days to get the list of crazy demands done but we are still getting them!" Peyton squealed… well, Peyton doesn't really squeal so a Peyton- like noise in a high pitched sound.

"This is so great!" Rory yelled hugging Peyton as Brooked walked in with Haley. "What's so great?" Haley asked, darting to the other side of Brooke as a guy with three boxes almost knocked her over. "We got fall out boy!" Peyton squealed… well, her _squeal_. "Wow, that's amazing!" Haley congratulated with a small hug before all the girls and half of North Carolina held their hands to their ears and made a very unpleasant face as one Brooke Davis squealed her very feminine and very loud, high pitched squeal.

"Ok, can you say OW?" Peyton yelled. "Sorry!" Brooke yelled, running over to Rory and looping her arm into hers. "Ok, it is defiantly not that exciting!" Hayley stated. "Oh, god! I don't care about 'Fall out boy'!" Brooke laughed, using air quotes. "Then what is so exciting?" Peyton asked in mock care. "This!" Brooke giggled, pointing at the necklace on Rory's neck. "Oh" Hayley said wide eyed, "My!" Peyton let out a disbelieving scoff, "God!" Brooke giggled.

"What?" Rory asked, holding onto it protectively. "Lucas loves that thing! He never, ever takes it off!" Haley explained. "I mean I know you guys are like soul mates and all but… why would he give it to you?" Peyton wondered. "Unless he… and if you… but you wouldn… OMG!" Brooke laughed, "You guys slept together?!" Brooke let out in a low, sinful whisper. "What!" the two other girls yelled. "How did you…?" Rory started. "Oh, this is so great! I mean it's just so great!" Brooke sighed in happiness. "When?' Haley and Peyton asked. "Um, well she didn't have it on yesterday so I am guessing last night… ooh! Ms. Gilmore you are a sly dog now aren't we!" Brooke joked. "Guy's just don't tell anyone!" Rory pleaded, they all nodded. "Don't tell anyone what?" Karen asked coming in with Keith. "Uhm," they all stuttered. "Ok, I am guessing this is a girl thing… I'll be outside…" Keith laughed walking towards the door. "So, what's happening?" Karen asked, hoping it wasn't what she was expecting.

Rory looked at Brooke shrugged apologetically. "Um, well… it's just that…" Rory looked at the stage, "Oh, we were wondering if we could have an engagement party for mom… here!" Rory tried. "Wow, really? I'd have thought that since that big fight of yours last night you would want to tick her off as such as you can!" Karen said suspiciously. "What! What fight?" Haley asked. "Oh, so she doesn't… oh my… Rory! You didn't get your mothers approval to have sex with him?!" Brooke yelled. Karen stood there wide eyed. "Thanks Brooke…" Rory sighed. "Rory, you had sex with Lucas?" Lorelai asked from the bar. Rory spun around, wide eyed. 'This is not going to be my day!'

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Rory asked.

**Tow letters….- RR**


	21. Chapter 21 SO SRY! READ AN

"Mom, h-hi… I thought you were in St-st-stars Hollow…" Rory stuttered, ringing her hands, her head full of panic

**AN) ok, I am deeply ashamed of myself for writing this chapter the way I did. I was just inspired to write for this story- I was tired, and in an angsty mood- and for that a am sorry!! This is the worst chapter ever- the writing is crap and the story is bad. I wasn't planning on making it this… severe, as I said, bad mood. **

"Mom, h-hi… I thought you were in St-st-stars Hollow…" Rory stuttered, ringing her hands, her head full of panic. "Rory, answer. My. Question." Lorelai said her voice becoming frantic. "Uh, girls- I'm going to need your help in the, ah, ah, ah… alley way… with the rest of the crew… now!" Haley said leading everyone out the door. Karen stayed in the club with Lorelai and Rory.

"Mom," Rory started. "Don't mom me! Tell me if you slept with _him_?" she screeched, her eyes filling with tears. "Lorelai, maybe we should just calm down and sit and talk!" Karen suggested. "Shut up, Karen!" Lorelai accused keeping her eyes on Rory. Karen stayed quiet.

"Mom, don't get angry…" Rory pleaded, her eyes filling with tears as she felt them crash over the edges, her voice shaking. "Rory!" Lorelai screamed, her tone demanding an answer. "Mom!" Rory yelled back in the same tone. "Rory, for Christ sakes! Tell me!" Lorelai cried her eyes flared with anger. "Why? You already know the answer!" Rory scoffed, looking down while rolling her eyes.

Lorelai grabbed Rory by the arms and shook her. "Rory, tell me or so help me god," she threatened. "What, what do you want me to tell you? Tell you that I made love to my boyfriend? Tell you that I don't regret it? Tell you that I wasn't so stupid go get pregnant, that I had some sanity to remember the word protection?" Rory screamed, looking at the hurt in her mother's eyes. "Shut up!" Lorelai yelled, not letting go of the grip on Rory's arms. "No! You wanted it! You wanted the truth, so I'll give it to you! I hate you for making me do everything you wanted! I hate you for being a hypocrite! I hate you for judging me on things you have done! I hate you for getting angry with me when I came and told you what I was going to do! And most of all, I hate you for ruining this for me!" Rory screamed at the top of her lungs, her hysteria coming out in her voice. Her mother's hands had fallen as she cried just as bad as her daughter. "You don't mean that!" Lorelai yelled, more hope in her voice than certainty.

"Yes I do! I Hate You!" Rory screamed in her mothers face. Lorelai looked up at her daughter and slapped her across the face so hard Rory fell to the floor. All her traces of hysteria knocked out of her as she stared at her mother in shock. The expression on Lorelai's face mirrored Rory's. Karen rushed over to Rory and held her cheek that was now bright red.

Rory now realised that through all there screaming she hadn't noticed the new comers to the room. Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Finn, Colin, Logan and Tristan standing on the stage watching the show in shock.

"Ror, Ror, Oh my god! I'm, I'm, I'm so sorry!" Lorelai cried as she rushed down to Rory's side. Rory flinched away from her mother, still shocked about what had just happened. "Rory," Lorelai tilted her head questioningly, going to touch Rory again but only to get the same reaction.

"Lor, I think you better go…" Karen announced, a pitiful expression on her face. "What no! I need to be with Rory!" Lorelai explained. Karen let go of Rory and walked up to Lorelai and guided her over to the wall. She waved a hand for someone to go over to Rory. Rory sat there in the same position, her eyes focused on the ground as tears spiled onto her cheeks.

Everyone on the stage looked at Lucas, but was all shocked when he just turned around and went backstage and out the back door. Haley walked out to find him along with Peyton and Finn. Logan ran over to Rory and rapped his arms around her. He had one arm slightly around her neck and the other around her right arm, trying to control her shakes. He whispered light assurances such as, 'shh,' 'Baby, calm down,' 'it's fine, it's all gonna be ok… I'm here'. "Grab her a bag of ice!" Logan shooed Colin away who was sitting next to them rubbing her leg every now and then- he was pleased with his conquest.

Logan looked down at Rory. He was heart broken to see her like this, her eyes wide open, her mouth parted horrified, her bottom lip trembling, and her skin a pale, pal white. "Rory, baby. It's ok… it's over I'm here." He promised. It seemed she'd come out of her trance and looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Logan?" she whimpered. He smiled down at her, "Yeah, it's me, ace!" he assured. She leaned her head against his chest, gripped onto his arm around her neck kissed his arm lightly. He sighed as he kissed her forehead. He looked up at the room Karen had taken Lorelai into, Lorelai was crying as Karen hugged her.

"I want to go home," she announced, not releasing her grip. "Sure, Ace." He said picking her up bridal style as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. Her breathing was hot on his collarbone. He sighed at the pleasure it caused through him. "I found the ice!" Colin yelled in triumph. "Shh!" Logan hushed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley walked outside and saw Tristan sitting on staircase of the stairs that lead down to the alleyway. She had the others follow her out. "Hey…" she greeted. He didn't answer. Brooke put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it… I'm sure they fight like that all the time!" Brooke encouraged only to be kicked by Peyton. She shrugged. "Look, Lucas- it's all gonna be ok! Just…chill… That was a big fight but it's not your fault!" Peyton tried. Finn scoffed, "Of course it was his bloody fault! He shagged a Gilmore! You don't jut get out of those things!" Finn shrugged, slinging a am over Lucas.

"Shut up!" Haley hit him over the head. "No, he's right… it's my fault." Lucas sighed. "Don't say that!" Brooke sighed. "No, it's true… and I don't want Rory to have to choose between her best friend and her boyfriend… so I'm going to break up with her…"**(DUN, DUN, DUN)** he announced. There was a silence. Brooke screamed before hitting him on the head and storming of upstairs. Peyton kicked him hard in the leg before joining Brooke. Lucas looked up at Haley who looked disappointed. "Are you going to hit me?" he asked. She sighed; "No" she walked upstairs without looking back.

Lucas sighed and looked at Finn, thinking he was going to get a crude comment. "Look, mate, I don't usually do this, because it ruins my cool-radar but… I agree with you… and I think you should let her down easy and, be prepared to be hated, because she thinks the world of you," Finn sighed before getting up and walking down stairs and into the alley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn walked into the apartment to see Rory holding an icepack to her cheek, wincing as she pushed to hard. Logan was sitting next to her his arm around her shoulder playing with her hair absentmindedly. Colin was sitting on the counter watching with a beer in his hand.

"G'day everyone…" Finn greeted with nearly as much enthusiasm as usual. None of them answered. The silence was killing him… it was deathly quiet; he wanted a pin to drop. "Logan, mate, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked timidly.

Logan didn't answer just got up and walked over to him. "What's it?" Logan barked, looking back over at Rory who still stared into space. "Uhm, well… Lucassaidhe'sgoingtobrakeupwithrory!" he blurted out. Logan didn't need him to repeat it. His face went red and his fists clenched. He walked back over to Rory and out his arm back around her.

'_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world… made of plastic, it's fantastic._'

Rory's phone rang. She picked it up automatically, "Hello… yeah… hi Tris…" Logan looked at Finn, they both had one thing on there mind if he was doing what they thought he was doing. "I know… no, I know… me too…(silence)… ok… no it's fine… I'm fine… bye…" she hung up and put the phone down. Silence continued.

"Rory, I know what will get your mind of, off this!" Colin smirked.

Rory looked up with doubtful eyes.

AN) Ok again- sorry, don't hate me!! I haven't updated in so long- with boarding school and all- and then when I do I do THIS. Tho I have ruined ths chapter and know it- tell me what you think of it, good—Not likely- and bad- most proable- I am at home for another week so if you push me ill write another chapter. PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! Give me flames if you feel u ned to (I feel u need to!). RR…. So sorry- I am disgusted with myself!!

PS- The next chapter won't be much better- u will all HATE me when you read it…… but remember; IT ALL WORKS OUT IN THE END!! SO DON'T BE TO ANGRY, tho u should b…. but the next chap will be full of D-R-A-M-A!!


	22. Chapter 22

Rory sat on the couch, laughing hysterically as Finn pretended to stab himself, then falling to the ground with a high-pitched

Rory sat on the couch, laughing hysterically as Finn pretended to stab himself, then falling to the ground with a high-pitched gasp. She leaned against Logan for support as she begun to breath evenly again. Logan looked at her while passing her another drink.

"Thanks," she breathed, taking a mouthful of beer. She looked back at Finn who was singing opera. She started laughing again.

"You glad you came?" Logan asked, taking a drink of his own beer and then putting it down. She looked happier, though it probably had to do with the fact that she had, had three beers… But if she were willing to act like everything was fine for however long it would last, he was fine with that.

"Oh yeah! I would never miss Finn repeat Shakespeare… while being sober, might I add." She laughed as she hiccupped at the end and broke into a fit of giggles.

"Rory, your crazy tonight!" Logan laughed as he slapped hands with someone he knew and then turned back to her laughing.

"I know! And I love it! And… Ooh! Finn! Do Romeo and Juliet! Please, please, please, please!" she begged, as she pulled out her bambi eyes and stared at him.

Finn took a deep breath and then stared up into space, his face set dramatically as he jumped up onto the coffee table and put his hand to his chest. "Romeo, Romeo… Where for art thou Romeo?" he cried in a high voice.

Rory started giggling again.

Logan stared at her, a small smirk on his lips. They had brought her to a party some of his old friends were throwing down at a beach house. They walked around for awhile and then came into this room, where a few people in the corner were playing spin the bottle, some doing shots and the rest playing pool- while Logan, Rory, Finn and Colin did…this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You'll have fun! I swear!" Peyton promised. Brooke on the other side of Tristan rubbed his shoulder encouragingly. The two of them had dragged Tristan out of his room to this party, saying that if he were going to dump her then he can't be pathetic enough to sit around and cry about it, it was his choice.

And it was true.

"You go find some beer while we go to the bathroom," Brooke ordered as she pushed Peyton into the bathroom. "Ok, what was the detour for?" Peyton asked, her arms rapped around her chest.

"Uhm, I think we need to strategies… ok, so will you be the bad cop or the god cop?" Brooke asked. She new that if they just stayed out tonight ding normal things he'd either sit around moping, get drunk and mope or be a cocky arsehole. So they had to prod him, talk to him and make him realise he'd made the most horrible mistake of his life. That should be easy . . .

"Ok, why don't you stay here with him, being both, and I'll go see Rory and see if she's ok." Peyton sighed.

Brooke looked down sympathetically. Poor Rory, she just gave her virginity to Tristan and then had gotten dumped the next day. How used and rejected would you feel? Broke had a mental image of her sitting in her room, tears pouring down her face as the black makeup ran to, curled into a ball as she made more whimpering sounds of loss.

"I feel so bad for her . . . I know what it's like to loose a Scott brother," Brooke smiled lamely as she looked back up at Peyton. Peyton smiled and put an arm around her, "Don't we all," she sighed as they walked out the bathroom.

They both stopped in there tracks as they saw a very difficult to believe sight. Rory was sitting on top of Finns shoulders giggling her small arse of. Finn was yelling something about the queen of ice cream; Collin was bowing down to her as Logan handed her a shot of tequila.

"Oh, yeah. She's in so much pain!" Peyton scoffed, gaping as she saw Finn fall over and Rory falling with him in a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, I can just see the pain from her wallowing swell of off her." Brooke said, her eyes narrowing as Logan picked Rory up, his hands lingering on her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders, struggling to stay standing as she broke into more giggles.

Brooke let out a puff of fury as she pushed Peyton threw the door.

"You do know if Lucas sees Rory here acting like that he's going to flip, punch Logan in the face or run away crying?" Peyton announced yanking her arms from Brookes tight grip.

"Oh, I know all right. That's why I'm going to keep Logan at one end of the house and nock some sense into him and you are going to keep Rory at the other and kick the alcohol out of her ass!" Brooke screeched.

"Don't you think it'd be better if we just let them wallow, him in his pathetic tears and her in her pathetic beer and sidekicks?" Peyton tried.

Brooke looked up as if she were in deep thought, "Let me think about that, Uhm, NO!" She yelled before pushing Peyton back threw the door.

**Ok, I know this is SUPA SHORT, but I couldn't keep going on with this chapter and al the drama. It will ALL be in the next chapter. If I get a lot of reviews I will TRY and update before I go back to school. Tell me if you want a whole heap of short ones going through what happens in this party or one really long one?**

**Thanks for all my reviews for the last chapter. I know it was pretty gamon and stuff but, yeah. I was thinking of re-writing it and making it a bit better. Ya know still a massive slap just not one where Rory is on the floor hysterical and stuff.**

**Anywayz, RR. Plus im sorry the chapters have been limited the past couple of months. Iknow u have been used to me writing twice a week. So, yeah. **

**This story might be around 34-40 chapters, not sure, depends on if im gonna put descriptin and make the chapters good. But I do know whats gonna happen wihthe story line. But I am thiking on making a sequal. . . so yeh…**

Hope you enjoyed. Luv yas all, except u anonymous reviewers who say bad shit and then wont give me anything to reply to all u cowardly shits!! Not just ppl for this story but for stuff on other FFs and stuff.

**But luv all u reviewers who luv y story therefore luv me!!**

**Sry, that was long. From now on Ill try and stick to the good ol', Hope u enjoyed, blah, blha, blah, RR.**

**Warning- Next chapter(or few chapters), You will SOOOOSOOOSOOOSOOO hate me. But don't stop reading or anything or give me heaps of shit. As I said it all works out!**


End file.
